The Unexpected
by wildone1234
Summary: The Powerpuffs, who think that everything is normal and will stay normal, are not quite right. A life changing encounter takes place in their normal lives. Are the Girls ready for this? Meeting some old friends never seemed so confusing. A Powerpuff High School fanfic. T for language and a little bit of violence.
1. A Dangerous Encounter

'It has been 11 years since we were born. 11 years of fighting and protecting the place that we love, our home: Townsville. It was just the same as before; all of our enemies were still trying to destroy our city, to destroy us. However, like forever, they had been failing miserably. We weren't really worried about them anymore. We had defeated them hundreds of times and will keep doing that, because that is our duty as the heroes, as The Powerpuff Girls.'

* * *

"Come on Buttercup! We're going to be late!" the auburn haired girl shouted at her black haired sister; who, like usual, was still sleeping.

"5 minutes..." the sleeping sister muttered.

"Now." Blossom said as she pulled the blanket off of her sister. Buttercup tried to pull the blanket back but Blossom wouldn't let her.

Buttercup groaned. "I'm up! I'm up! Go away now."

"Really Buttercup," Blossom said and walked down from their room to the dining table, where her blonde sister was placing the breakfast. She smiled at Blossom as she sat down on the chair.

"Is she up? " asked Bubbles.

"Almost," Blossom sighed.

Just as Blossom took a bite of her pancake Professor came out of the kitchen wearing an apron and smiled at his daughters.

Buttercup walked out from their room, taking slow steps while on the stairs and trotted towards the table, rubbing her eyes.

"Good morning girls...so, ready for school?" The Girls nodded. "So, sophomores already, huh? Time sure flies..." the Professor sighed. "It feels like just yesterday you girls were running around and fighting each other...and wrecking my lab...and blowing up the house," he said as he sighed again. "And someday you will leave me all alone in this big house..." the Professor said as he sighed yet again.

"What are you talking about, old man?" Buttercup said suddenly becoming more aware of her surroundings.

Bubbles giggled and Blossom, who smiled at Professor, said "We're not leaving you, Professor. Not now, not ever."

"Ah, but you have to Blossom," he said while looking a little gloomy.

"Uh...Professor?" Bubbles said "Are you okay?"

"Oh yes, I'm perfectly fine. Better than ever actually," he smiled. "Now let's go or you're going to be late."

They reached their school on time, despite the fact that when they had almost reached school, they had to go all the way back to get Bubbles' bag –which she forgot. They got out of the car and said goodbye to Professor. Buttercup could hear Professor saying from behind "Don't cause trouble like last year!" Buttercup rolled her eyes at Professor.

She looked over her shoulder to see if her two sisters were coming. Then she looked around in hopes of finding a familiar face; she noted that there were a lot of students there. _Must be freshmen, _she thought. She grinned at the thought that she would probably rag them with Mitch later. Her face beamed all of a sudden.

"Robin!" Buttercup shouted, running after her friend, leaving her two sisters behind. "You came to Townsville High!"

Robin had just transferred to the school. She went to England with her parents when they graduated from Junior High and had just gotten back.

"Girls! Great to see you." the brunette replied.

"Hey! Glad you could make it here," Blossom said.

Robin smiled in return. "Yeah, me too."

"Robin! I'm so happy to see you!" Bubbles said as she swung her arms around Robin.

"Bubbles!" said Robin, giggling, she hugged her back.

"So...did you find any cool guys this summer?" Robin asked the sisters.

Bubbles giggled "Oh, you have no idea!"

"Ugh...please spare me," Buttercup muttered, making a face. Blossom sighed.

Bubbles ignored her and continued to talk to Robin about her boyfriend Mack.

Buttercup noticed a few students, whispering among themselves. She didn't recognize their face. This continued for sometime and Buttercup got irritated after a while.  
_What is wrong with them? _She thought. Then she realized that it was probably them the freshmen were whispering about. Having superheroes at one's school was not really a common thing.

"Talking about your petty normal life?" a taunting voice said from behind. "Well, _my _daddy bought a beach house just for me and I spent my summer there."

Buttercup turned around to face the wannabe Powerpuff with her two minions standing beside her. "Must be amazing," she said unenthusiastically.

"It was," Princess stated. "Better than your little . . . run-down neighbourhood."

"_What did you-_"

"I'm sure_,_" Blossom pressed, giving Buttercup a warning look before she would start any kind of fight, "that it was great Princess."

"Hm," she said curtly. "Those are nice."

"Huh?" Bubbles asked confused, when she noticed Princess pointing at her boots. "Oh . . . thank you."

"I have better," Princess said uninterestedly.

"If you'll please excuse me . . . I have better things to do," Princess said walking away. "It was awful to see you."

"Same here pigtails," Buttercup remarked in her raspy voice.

Bubbles frowned. "I have pigtails too Buttercup,"

"Anyway, I need to find Mitch and guys. Have you seen him?" she directed her question to Robin.

"No, I haven't..." Robin said as her voice trailed off.

Buttercup nodded. "Must be playing football or something...See you later!"

She parted with her sisters and went to the football field to find her friends. She spotted them from a distance and went over to them. They noticed her coming towards them.

"Hey!" Mike said.

"Mikey! What's up? Have you seen the asshole?" she asked the boys as she noticed Mitch wasn't there.

"Yeah, I saw him walking off the field with a cheer leader." one said with a shrug.

"Surprising...anyway, how's the practice going? Heard the big one's coming up." She asked.

"Coach is killing us...he's making us work our asses off," The running back, Craig, informed.

"Heh," Buttercup laughed and shook her head. "I'm going to go find Mitch and you guys work your asses off."

Buttercup walked away to find her best friend. She walked towards the bleachers and went behind them; she heard some moaning sounds and furrowed her brows. As she peeked from the corner she saw Mitch making out with a girl –presumably the cheer leader.

"Mitch!" she yelled. "What the fuck are you doing?!"

Mitch jumped at the sudden yelling and turned around; sighed as he saw Buttercup standing there. "What the fuck are _you _doing?!" he shouted back.

"You're supposed to be practicing!" she yelled back.

"I was taking a break!" he defended.

"Oh okay," she said crossing her arms. "Doesn't this require more energy?" She glared at the cheerleader and she picked it up as her cue to walk away.

"Wait hey! Where are you going?!" Mitch called out to the girl but she was already gone.

"And here I was having a good time," he said shrinking to his knees and burying his face in the palm of his hands.

"You're such a loser," Buttercup said with a face of disgust.

"AH, well _sorry _for being such a loser," he snapped. "Unlike you I have to work hard in order to maintain my popularity."

"Like you're popular to begin with," Buttercup said with a laugh.

"Don't push it, woman," he said in a low voice pointing at Buttercup.

"Or what?" Buttercup challenged, puffed up her chest and held her chin up.

Mitch sighed as his arm dropped to his side. "I can't even threaten you . . ."

"Damn right," she said, blowing air through her nose in triumph. "Anyway, did you notice the innocent little freshmen at the entrance?" she said smiling devilishly.

"Of course," he said. "So I assume that we are going to give them a first day to remember?"

"Hell yeah,"

* * *

Blossom put her extra books in the locker and closed it; jumped as she saw someone standing right beside her.

"Is it just me or are there really little kids over here?" Blossom's friend Randy said. Randy was a freakishly tall, muscular guy. His height actually annoyed him. "I mean like come on! Can't they be a least bit," he said as he raised his hand and waved it. "You know."

Blossom shook her head and motioned him to follow as she started to walk away, "Not everyone has the ability to be as tall as you."

"You call this ability?" he said, exasperatedly as a freshmen bumped into him; the 'kid' looked up to him and exclaimed. "Whoa! It's a giant!"

Randy grabbed the boy's head and bent down to look him in the face; looking obviously pissed. "What was that?"

That was enough to make the boy wet his pants –although he didn't.

"Stop it Randy!" Blossom snapped as she removed his hand from the boy's head. The boy dashed away from Randy as fast as he could.

"You really did scare him," she sighed.

"He called me a giant!" he said in astonishment. "Anyway, you're taking APs?"

Blossom shook her head. "I don't really think I can . . ."

"Stop right there!" Randy said suddenly and Blossom looked back in confusion. "You . . . _you _are saying that you _can't._ The leader of the Powerpuff Girls who save Townsville from any potential danger, the one who plans it all, the elder sister, the smart one . . . " Blossom sighed in an amused way as she listened to Randy list off all the great things that she is.

"Yes, I'm saying that I can't," she said after Randy had finished listing all her nicknames along with the achievements she obtained. "Besides I have time to think about it since I can do that in the junior year too."

"But you're _Blossom!_"

"Doesn't make a difference,"

"It does, though," he responded.

"Doesn't matter . . . let's get to class," she said. "Bubbles must be waiting."

"Psh . . . she'll probably be off with her boyfriend, and be like 'What class? What sisters?'"

Blossom generated another sigh and walked to class with her friend.

"You should take APs though,"

* * *

Bubbles walked through the hallways of her school as she made her way to her class. Every guy turned to look at her when she walked past them. She didn't notice when boys looked at her. It was safe to say that she was the most popular girl in school. Her sisters were quite popular too but Bubbles was different. She was nice to everyone and everyone was nice to her. That was another thing that she didn't know that she was popular.

She found Blossom and walked to her. "I can't find Mack,"

"You have a class to attend Bubbles," Blossom said as Randy chuckled behind her.

"God, you should've seen his face!" Mitch said as he tried desperately to stop his laugh.

"That...was...fucking...awesome!" Buttercup said huffing. "I didn't see his face though."

"Language, Buttercup!" Blossom said as she glared at the two of them; they eventually stopped laughing.

"Whatever," Buttercup said sighing in content, wiping her forehead with her sleeve.

"What did you guys do now?" Randy asked raising his eyebrows.

"What didn't we do?!" Mitch exclaimed. "Okay okay I'll tell . . . first we took a bucket of water filled with ice and then we went to the roof . . ."

"We saw three guys walking right beneath there . . ." she continued. "And I think you can guess what we did next."

Randy laughed at that. "You guys actually did that! Those guys must be freezing!"

"Are you stupid?!" Blossom snapped.

"It was awesome though," Buttercup said.

"Buttercup!" Blossom said angrily. While Buttercup only sighed and looked around muttering 'buzz-kill'.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you! What were you thinking?!"

"Come on Bloss, it was just a prank," Buttercup said.

Blossom sighed.

"Chill out, Blossy." Randy said and Blossom sighed again.

"Okay fine...but! Don't do it again." With that Blossom went into the class; Randy trailing behind her, mouthed 'Good job' to the mischievous duo.

"Nothing better than a cold bath in the month of September," she smiled triumphantly. "Right Bubbles?!"

Bubbles only shook her head.

They sat inside their classroom and waited for the teacher to come. Bubbles was excited to see Robin. She really hoped that she was in her class.

They all stopped talking and looked at the front as their teacher walked in. The teacher placed her things on the table and began talking. First, she introduced herself and then paused for a bit.

"We have transfer students that will be joining us today." She said as she motioned at the door. Bubbles got excited hearing that. Blossom furrowed her brows when her teacher said 'students', because only Robin was the transfer student.

Three students walked inside the class. None of them were Robin and they weren't someone she had expected to see either. She heard a few girls gasp as the three boys stood in front of the class.

_It can't be, _she thought; but then she looked closely, and her eyes widened. The boy on the right was a blonde and had dark blue eyes dark like the ocean; the one on the left had spiky black hair with forest green eyes and the one in the middle: he had fiery red hair covered with a red cap put on backwards and his eyes were as red as a devil's cloak.

She was about to say something aloud Buttercup stood up and yelled, "What's going on?"

The three guys turned their attention to the green Puff; after a moment of staring, Butch responded first.

"A transfer,"

"Buttercup . . . sit down," Blossom muttered to her angry sister.

"I'm not going to!" she roared and Bubbles winced.

"Buttercup! We're in class!" Blossom warned.

Buttercup didn't care that they were in class and she wanted to tell Blossom that; she just wanted to make the Boys get out of her face. She looked around the class and saw that everyone had their eyes on her and the Boys.

"What?!" she snapped as she shot the student a bitter look and sat down with a huff. The teacher sighed and told the boys to take their seats. They walked to the end of the class and Butch smirked at Buttercup as he walked past her – receiving a growl as he did so.

The Boys simply sat on their seats and listened to the teacher.

_What in the world just happened? _Bubbles was thinking.

They hadn't seen the Rowdyruff Boys in 9 years. After their last fight, the boys had disappeared from the face of this planet. The Girls hadn't thought much about this. They had too many enemies to care about this; the Boys were a threat to them, yes, but they always had managed to defeat them.

The class ended and the girls dashed out of the class before they had any interactions with the boys; that was the last thing they needed.

"Well? What now?" Bubbles asked her sisters cautiously.

"I think we should talk to the Headmistress," Blossom said.

"Would that be of any help?"

"I'm not sure . . ." Blossom's voice trailed off as she started thinking.

"Only one way to find out," growled Buttercup as she rushed towards the Headmistress' office.

The other two exchanged a look and followed their sister. Buttercup slammed the door open and started, "How could you do this?!"

Headmistress, who was working on something, looked up at Buttercup and said. "Uh . . . I don't quite understand Buttercup,"

"How could you them in?!" Buttercup snapped.

"Let who in?"

"You know what I'm talking about," Buttercup paused. "The Rowdyruff Boys."

"Ah, yes. I had a feeling you'd be coming." She said as she nodded at the other two girls standing at the door.

"Good Morning, Miss- oh I mean Headmistress Keane." Bubbles said, flashing a sweet smile.

"Good Morning to you too, Bubbles." She replied, smiling.

"Headmistress Keane, I'm really sorry about Buttercup's behaviour and I'm sure she is too." Blossom said, looking at Buttercup.

"No I'm not," was Buttercup's reply which earned her a glare from Blossom.

The Headmistress cleared her throat, "I know what you girls are here for and it is not that much of a matter, really. I don't get why you are being so frantic about this situation."

"Frantic?! They are our enemies! They are a threat to this school!"

"They are just here to study and have a normal life...just like you girls." Headmistress explained "And their guardians have taken full responsibility for them."

"Their guardians? That crab-handed devil and the green monkey man...yeah, it sounds promising." Buttercup scoffed.

"Buttercup, I assure you that the boys will not cause any trouble. Now if you'd please excuse me, I have a lot of work to do." Headmistress said dismissing the girls.

"But Headmistress Keane...Buttercup is right. They are a threat and if we don't do anything about it, who knows what might happen." said Blossom.

The tired Headmistress looked up from her papers and stared at girls for a while; she heaved a sigh and started, "Alright fine...I give you permission to keep an eye on them," she heard Buttercup mutter 'we would have done that even without your permission' and Buttercup received a glare from the Headmistress and an elbow to the stomach by Blossom.

"However, if you cause any trouble" she looked at Buttercup, "...any trouble at all, then you will face consequences, and believe me...you don't want that." She smiled at the girls and gestured towards the door.

"Thank you Headmistress . . . we won't disappoint you." Blossom said.

"Yes," she replied. "I hope so too."

After they were out of the office Buttercup took one final glance at the office door.

"Is it just me or has she gotten scarier?" Buttercup questioned, frowning.

* * *

Buttercup was walking to her class absentmindedly. She was thinking of the events just happened today. It was the first day of high-school and everything bad just had to happen today. She saw a few students whispering in the corner, as they glanced at Buttercup. Surely, the Girls being in this school was a big deal for the new students but this was way beyond annoying. She shook her head and looked straight ahead. Just as she did, she bumped into someone. It had happened too quickly that she didn't have the time to react.

"Are you blind?!" Buttercup yelled as she pressing her hurting nose.

"It's not me who's blind," the person she bumped into said. "Whoa-ho . . . look who I bumped into,"

She looked up and her eyes widened in shock. The person she possibly hated the most in the world- no, _universe,_ was standing in front of her. She cursed herself for not paying attention, she wanted to avoid them as much as possible, but then again it _is _Buttercup; either she runs into trouble or trouble runs into her.

"Butch Jojo..." Buttercup muttered.

"Damn, that name sounds too good when it comes out of your mouth," Butch said, putting a hand on his chest.

Buttercup made a face "What do you want?"

"What do I want? Well, if you ask me that," he pulled on a serious face, "You."

Buttercup snapped. She formed a fist and lifted her hand; she was ready to punch him but stopped when someone cleared her throat. Buttercup's head shot over to the direction where the sound came from and saw Headmistress Keane standing beside them; looking obviously pissed.

"Is there a problem here?" she asked with her arms crossed over her chest, glaring at the two of them.

"No ma'am," Buttercup said and went into her class. She didn't look back; she didn't want to. She stomped as she walked over to an empty seat and sat on it. She put her face in her hands and breathed out heavily. She sensed someone coming and sitting next to her but she didn't bother looking; that is until the person spoke himself.

"Well, hello there! Didn't think we'd meet again so soon," Buttercup was getting beyond irritated now. She mentally picked up the desk in front of her and shoved it in his face. Instead, she sighed irritably and said, "Seriously?"

She picked up her bag and looked around the class to see if there were any empty chairs to sit on, but to her bad luck, there weren't. She cursed as she sat down again and looked ahead.

"What's wrong?" asked Butch.

She looked at Butch -who was smirking -in bewilderment. _I swear I will wipe that stupid smirk off his face someday, _she thought.

During the whole class Butch kept staring at Buttercup, who had a really hard time ignoring him. He was pushing her to her limits; as if his presence alone wasn't enough for that. She hated him and she wanted him to disappear. And if he didn't she would make him.

Buttercup had another reason to hold herself back, because of the promise she made with Blossom; that she wouldn't do anything unless absolutely necessary. Blossom had told Buttercup to keep an eye on Boomer and she herself had taken on the job of looking out for Butch. Bubbles had been given Brick. When Buttercup thought of that she looked around to see if there were any other Ruffs there and there was one: Boomer.

_At least I'm doing my job, unlike a certain someone._

* * *

Blossom was walking towards her next classroom with a few books in her hand. _I'm going to be late for class! _She thought, looking at her watch. When she turned around the corridor she saw Brick standing there in front of his locker. Without thinking Blossom dashed and hid herself behind the wall.

"Um...Blossom?" someone said from behind, which caused Blossom to jump.

"Robin! Hey!" Blossom said sighing in relief.

"Uh...what are you doing?" Robin asked.

"Oh...um, nothing really...uh...just getting to class. Yeah! To class!" exclaimed Blossom. She peeked again and Brick was gone. She let out the breath she had been holding for a while and paced towards her class, leaving a confused Robin behind.

Blossom was relieved to have Brick not see her. She did not want to deal with anything troublesome right now. Relieved, she entered her class and froze as her eyes met the red ones.

_Great! _Blossom thought.

They stared at each other for a while and the Ruff tore his eyes away from her. Blossom stood there for a while before snapping out of it and walking towards an empty seat, far away from the Ruff.

The Girls were walking to the cafeteria and Bubbles was still brooding over the fact that Robin wasn't in any of her classes. Buttercup had an irritated face and Blossom was keeping her calm. The whole day with the Boys in their classes was really not going well for them. The other students seemed okay with it as if they were harmless. That concerned Blossom; she didn't want the students to get involved with them but a reminder from Buttercup that she wasn't their mother dropped that concern.

"I'm gonna go sit with my friends," Buttercup said as she took off.

"I'm going to go find Mack. Will you be okay?" Bubbles asked.

Blossom sighed. She smiled at Bubbles and nodded. Her eyes wandered to where Bubbles was going and then she looked around to find anyone. Randy had a class and Blossom had nobody else to be with.

"Hey Blossom! You're alone?" Blossom turned around to see a girl from her class smiling at her.

"Um...yeah," she replied awkwardly.

"Then you can come and sit with us if that's okay with you," The girl looked over to a table behind her with a few other girls sitting there. They all smiled at Blossom.

The girl looked back at Blossom, who simply nodded and walked to the table with the girl.

"I'm Samantha, by the way. I'm in your history class. Didn't really look like you knew my name." she said while smiling.

"Oh...um sorry." Blossom said, apparently embarrassed.

"Ah no, it's completely fine."

Just then the Ruffs walked into the cafeteria. The girls sitting with Blossom turned to look at them.

They looked back and one of them squealed, "Aren't they, like, so hot!"

That caused Blossom to scoff. They all turned at her, "What, you don't find them hot? I bet you do, in fact I saw you checking out the red one in class."

"What? That's ridiculous," Blossom defended.

"Oh come on! You two really suit each other and as for me I think I'll go for the one in green," Samantha said.

"Good luck with that," Blossom stated.

"Oh so you think it's impossible for me? I'll show you. Let's make a bet."

"I don't think it's impossible for you, in fact it might just be too easy for you, but a word of advice, don't get involved with them." Blossom said.

"You're acting like you've known them forever. They just transferred to the school!" said Samantha.

"Don't you know who they are? I mean-" she stopped as she saw the confused looks on the girls' faces. "You don't know,"

"Are we supposed to?" Samantha said. Suddenly her face beamed. "Could it be that you have some kind of secret history with them?!"

"No! Of course not," she lied.

"Whatever you say...I have my eyes set on the green one though," Samantha declared.

Blossom shook her head and concentrated on her lunch as the other girls talked about their dangerous counterparts.

* * *

"This is the worst day of my entire life," Butch said as took another bite of 'whatever shit was in front of them'. "First, we have to attend a school, a _school!_ And second some shitty brats just threw a bucket of cold water on us! I mean what the fuck?! I swear when I find that little piece of shit I'm gonna beat the crap outta him."

"Yeah? How're you gonna find him? You don't even know who it was," Boomer said. "But yeah beating the crap outta that guy does sound kinda nice, right Brick?"

Brick, who was not taking any interest in the conversation, just nodded and kept eating.

"And the little Girls. Did you see the look on their faces? Just priceless; I'm going to savour that look for the rest of my life...and the little cry-baby has grown to be quite a hottie," said Butch.

"And pinkie too...she's quite something, right Brick?" said Boomer.

"Hmm," Brick responded not lifting his head from his lunch.

"What's wrong with you today, Boss-man?" Butch said and received a glare from Brick, which had little effect on the green Ruff, "Ooooh...did I turn your switch on?"

"Just shut up and eat your lunch...I just want to get out of here and go bother someone else, make friends and shit...at least I'll have two problems gone," said Brick, irritated.

"You were the one who brought us here...and now you're telling us to get lost? You think we wanna be here?" Butch narrowed his eyes at his red-headed brother.

"It was for the best...I don't want to be here just as much as you two," Brick said as he got up from his seat and turned around. "Look, it's just two years. Let's just graduate and get the hell out of here."

With that, he walked away.

"_Just two years?! _He says it like it's nothing!" said Butch when he was sure Brick couldn't hear them.

"Come on now...it might not be that bad..." Boomer said and Butch narrowed his eyes at him. Boomer smirked and got up from his seat and walked away.

"Assholes..." Butch muttered. His eyes wandered till they rested on a certain green Puff. He smirked when he looked at her.

_Hmm...it might not be that bad after all..._

* * *

**So here it is. The start to my first official story.** **Favourite, review and enjoy.**


	2. Not So Pleasant

**Chapter 2: Not So Pleasant**

Buttercup threw her school bag on the floor, despite of the protests of her older sister, and wobbled up the stairs, into the bedroom that she and her sisters shared. She opened her bedroom door and walked towards her bed.

Their room was almost the same as before, except that their bed was separated into three. They shared the same wardrobe but their clothes were hanged separately, with a steel rod placed vertically for partition. The walls were painted into three different colors; the side on the left was blue, in the middle was pink and on the right, the walls were green. The blue-painted-wall had three circle windows placed horizontally next to each other, from which the light peered inside and filled the room with sunlight.

The walls were decorated with their pictures placed in fancy frames. There were at most 5 pictures on each wall. Each picture contained a special memory: memories of birthdays, each one more eventful than the last; framed newspaper clipping flashing the words 'Powerpuff Girls save Townsville', marked their victory against the enormous slimy acid-spitting monster. The girls still reminisced about the day; it had taken two whole days to defeat that monster. They came back home bruised and tattered and had to rest for a week to recover completely.

The green wall on the right had posters of ACDC, Metallica, Guns-n-Roses, Nirvana and a few other bands. The blue wall on the left had astonishing paintings hanging on it. The pink wall in the middle was empty and plain but there _was _a huge bookshelf by the wall, filled with books the number of stars.

Buttercup slumped on the bed and thought of today's events. It had been a tiresome day for the girls but Buttercup the most of all. The green Ruff had followed her all day, spouting nonsense and getting irrelevantly involved with her affairs; her affairs being her friends, she did not like that at all. Unfortunately, he was the only person who knew exactly how to get into her nerves and she regretted to say that he succeeded every single time.

Blossom and Bubbles walked in soon after her. Buttercup sat up on the bed, holding a pillow in her arms. She watched her older sister brush her hair delicately in front of the mirror as Bubbles picked out her clothes went to take a shower.

"What is it?" Blossom's voice snapped Buttercup out of her thoughts and she realized that she had been staring at her sister.

Buttercup shook her head lightly. "Nothing," she replied.

Blossom looked at her sister's reflection through the mirror for a while, and then she turned to her. "Is it…them?" Blossom found it better than to say the name Rowdyruff Boys.

Buttercup glowered at Blossom "No!" she snapped. Blossom raised her hand in surrender and mouthed _okay _to her angry sister and went back to her brushing.

"…maybe," the green Puff admitted reluctantly. Blossom opened her mouth to speak but a brisk 'don't' from her green-eyed sister stopped her.

Blossom shrugged. "I'm your sister," she said. "You can tell me anything just like I do, and I know that it's bothering you just like it's bothering me _and _Bubbles. We're here for you, just like you're always there for us."

Buttercup eyed her sister suspiciously. "Where is all this coming from?"

"From your elder sister's mouth," Blossom declared.

Buttercup rolled her eyes as she heard the bedroom door open. Bubbles walked in, wearing a bathrobe with her hair tied up in a towel. She walked over to their wardrobe and pulled out a blue and white striped t-shirt and dark blue jeans. She was pulling her jeans up when a sudden beeping noise startled her.

"It's the hotline," Blossom pointed out and trotted to the happy-faced phone, Buttercup ran towards Blossom and pressed her ear to the other side of the receiver. "Hello Mayor…uh-huh…okay…we'll be right there."

"Alright!" Buttercup exclaimed.

"Let's go girls." Blossom said and flew out of the window.

"But I just washed my hair!" Bubbles complained, which was ignored by her sisters.

It was always like this when they had trouble in Townsville. Bubbles always complained of something; usually things like 'but I just took a shower' or 'but I just painted my nails' and stuff.

The Puffs flew towards the lofty buildings of Townsville, which were half destroyed, and stopped in front of what a normal person would call a _really _scary monster. The monster was taller than the buildings with three heads and a really long tail. Basically it was a super sized three faced crocodile. It smashed the buildings into half as it moved forward and its tail smashing continuously into the road beneath, like a stubborn baby stomping his foot on the ground when he doesn't get what he asked for. Cars squished like bugs under its feet. The people screamed for help and ran for their lives. The monster screamed as if he was happy to destroy everything.

Someone pointed at the sky, where there were three streaks of blue, pink and green, and shouted "It's the Powerpuff Girls!"

The girls landed gracefully in front of the three-headed crocodile. The people calmed down and Blossom told Bubbles to get the people to safety and clear the area.

When the area was cleared, Bubbles joined her sisters, who were floating before the face of the crocodile.

"This is one ugly monster," Blossom stated in disgust.

"And we're about to make it more ugly!" Buttercup hollered and darted towards the head on the right side.

She punched and kicked, punched and kicked, punched and kicked but the monster didn't even budge. She cursed at the head and went to kick him harder than the last time…but the kick never reached it.

The next thing she knew, she was in a hole. She tried to get up but the pain that rushed through her body wouldn't let her. It was too hard to bear, for a normal person that is. She squirmed out of the hole and flew above.

She saw that her sisters were struggling to get out of the monster's hold. She felt a twinge of rage and flew with full power towards the monster and punched it hard in his gut. The monster spewed out rubble and staggered back, Buttercup took the chance and freed her sisters by loosening its grip.

"Thanks Buttercup!" Bubbles called out and Blossom just nodded at her.

"This one is not about to go down easily…we need a plan" Blossom announced.

"No thank you, leader girl," Buttercup growled and shot towards the monster.

"Buttercup!" Blossom shouted. "Tsk, idiot!"

"You know she isn't the type to follow a plan…she never does!" Bubbles shouted.

Blossom looked at Buttercup, who was punching the monster, "let's go." she told Bubbles.

The pink and blue Puff flew fast towards the monster and punched it, but to no avail. Buttercup was hitting it at random places, Blossom was using her laser beams and Bubbles, her sonic scream. Blossom flew close to Buttercup and yelled "For once in your life, would it kill you to listen to me?!"

The monster screamed loudly and hit them all, sending them flying back to the earth. They struck the ground so hard that their impact caused a loud _bang._ The Puffs laid lifeless on the ground as the monster began to scream in victory; destroying more buildings as he did so.

Blossom and Bubbles got up. Buttercup sat up along with her sisters. Blood trickled down from her head to the jaw and her arm seemed lifeless. When she tried to move her arm she felt a sharp pang which caused her to stop. She looked at her sisters and saw that Bubbles arm had a deep cut on it and blood was emerging from the wound; she coughed into her hand and saw a red stain on her palm.

"See? It almost did," Buttercup shot back.

Buttercup got up and, ignoring Blossom's glare, looked at the monster; its scream was almost deafening and it was as green as slime. She squinted…and then she saw it; the monster was overall invulnerable but every person has its own weakness, and this monster was no different.

Buttercup got up and shot towards the monster.

"What is she doing?! She going to get us all killed!" Blossom yelled.

Blossom saw her sister flying full speed towards the crocodile. She got closer and closer and…she flew right past it.

_What…? _Blossom thought.

Blossom couldn't figure out what happened but the next thing she knew, the monster was falling. It was right above her and coming closer and all she could do was look. Buttercup shouted at her but she couldn't hear her. She was looking right at the monster's head that was about to squish her. Her eyes were wide open and she couldn't move, suddenly she felt a great force on her right side that caused her to fall and roll on the side. She heard the monster fall beside her.

Blossom opened her eyes to see Bubbles right beside her; no doubt she had been the one to save her from becoming a sheesh kebab. Then her eyes wandered to the monster; it was laying face-down on the ground and its tail had disappeared completely.

Buttercup landed on the ground before her sisters and her face wore a smug expression; and in her hand was something big, long and green with scales.

Bubbles scrunched up her face and Blossom stared at her for a moment and then said, "The tail,"

"Put that away!" Bubbles said, "…gross"

"Why, does it scare you, sweet sister?" Buttercup said and held out the tail in front of Bubbles' face, who looked like she was about to faint.

"Stop it Buttercup!" Blossom ordered. "How did you know that cutting its tail would kill it?"

Buttercup shrugged. "I didn't," she said.

"You mean that you just did that on a whim?" Blossom had a hint of anger in her tone.

Buttercup shrugged again.

"And what if it didn't work? Do you have any idea what could've happened?!" Blossom said, her anger rising.

"But it did," Buttercup said, "End of story."

"God, you're the most irresponsible person I have ever seen!" Blossom said, exasperated.

"_I'm _the most irresponsible person?!" Buttercup exclaimed "Well, listen here _sister; _if it wasn't for my quick thinking we'd never be able to beat that ugly thing!"

"Your quick _thinking_? Did you even think?!" Blossom shot back.

"Stop it you two!" Bubbles screamed, much to her sisters' surprise. Her sisters looked at her in shock and that was the end of their argument. They knew better than to utter a word when Bubbles had told them not to. Bubbles was their sweet sister, but not so sweet when angry.

* * *

"That…was a long day," said Butch as he slumped on the couch of their living room, "Man, I knew coming here was bad and couldn't you have found any school for us to go to…I mean you just had to send us where those little girlies are."

Brick, on the other hand, remained silent. He knew saying anything right now would probably result in an argument. He just took out a drink from the fridge and went to his room and locked himself in.

"Hey Boomer," Butch called, "Can you hear me?"

"Yeah, why?" Boomer asked in confusion.

"Just askin'," Butch said "Get me something to eat, Boomboy."

"Get it yourself."

Butch glared at his younger brother as he went to his room and shut the door. He cursed under his breath and went to the kitchen; the floors creaked under his weight as he walked.

Their house was a small one and was quite far from the city. There were three rooms in the house; small, but enough for the boys to sleep in. There was a living room with an old television, a couch and a small wooden table; kitchen with a wrecked old fridge and cabinets that smelled like trash. The roof was dangerously low that someone as tall as Randy would have to bend down to stand in there.

Butch coughed as he opened a cabinet to look for something to eat. Finally, he found some granola bars and took out three for himself. He went to the living room and turned on the television. Since the television was old, it didn't really work properly. Butch gave the old box a few punches and curses and the figures started to appear.

He kept changing the channels while taking a bite from a granola bar. Finally he stopped at something; he leaned close to the television and saw that it was the Powerpuff Girls. It was a news channel reporting about the Powerpuffs' recent victory against a giant three-headed crocodile. He looked closely at the screen as they displayed a scene from the battle. It was the scene where Buttercup was punching the monster continuously and her older sister was shouting at her.

Butch smirked. "We really are the same, aren't we?"

His mind wandered back to the school today, how he had bothered her. For Butch it was like a victory; to be able to provoke Buttercup without her being able to lash out! _That _was gratifying as much as it was amusing. As her counterpart, he knew how to drive her up the wall and so did she, much to his disappointment. He knew that he'll wake the monster within someday; just how long could she resist. The very thought pleased him.

After coming back to Townsville, Brick had strictly told them to not cause any trouble and especially Butch. Brick knew him like the back of his hand and going up against him would be a mistake for anyone. What Brick said was final and no one argued about it. As much as Butch hated to listen to anyone, he had no choice here, since it was his fault that they ended up here.

_Sorry Boss-man, I don't really think that I can hold out too long, _he thought. And he knew that Brick was aware, more than he himself would ever be.

* * *

After coming home the Puffs took baths, Buttercup complained as usual, and ate dinner as they had spent almost the whole day fighting the three-headed crocodile. Blossom made her sisters do homework and, of course, they complained of being tired but Blossom wasn't going to hear it. Professor was in his lab as usual so the Girls just went to their beds, except for Buttercup; she stayed behind to watch T.V.

Blossom turned out the lights when Bubbles got settled in her bed. Bubbles looked out the windows through the darkness of the room. She could see the sky clearly; it was full of stars with a big shiny white globe placed in between them. Bubbles always thought that the moon looked like a leader and the stars were its minions.

Return of the Rowdyruffs was shocking, yes, but it was bothering her too much. She never thought that it'd trouble her. She didn't care about them, they were just their mean counterparts who wanted to destroy them; but they hadn't succeeded in the past and she knew that they wouldn't let them succeed now. But something was off about them and it was bothering her to the point of frustration. They weren't really as destructive as they were before.

In the past they would've destroyed the whole school without so much as a second thought. They would torture the teachers.

_But why wouldn't they? _She wondered. She considered herself lucky that she didn't get to encounter any Rowdyruff; that would have been bad. She wasn't bad with other people but while talking to a Rowdyruff she became nervous. Well, she hadn't really talked to any of them but the thought itself made her nervous.

_What is wrong with me? _ She shifted in her bed as she struggled to sleep. Then she wondered about her counterpart, if he still is that silly boy he used to be or if he was still treated as a lackey or if he was the same as before.

* * *

The next day came fast and the morning was as usual. The birds chirped outside the wretched house; the weather seemed colder than it usually did, especially when you're living in the middle of a forest like some bears in a cave, but the house itself was unusually quiet.

"Get the fuck up, you motherfucker. We have school!" Butch shouted at his blue brother, who was snoring till Butch woke him violently. Boomer jerked up, oblivious of what was happening.

"Stupid ass brothers," Butch muttered as he walked away. "Wake him up, Butch! That's what he said…what am I, your fucking maid?"

Boomer got up and went to the bathroom, rubbing his eyes as they adjusted to the light that sneaked in from the window of his door-less bedroom. He saw Butch sitting at the weirdly shaped table, eating what looked like potato chips, grumbling under his breath like he always did; probably complaining about making him get up so early in the morning.

Boomer washed his face and brushed his teeth. He doused his hand in the running water and ran those wet hands from his messed up blonde hair. He went to join Butch and frowned at the sight of their breakfast. There were only snacks and nothing else.

"Is that all we have?" He asked no one in particular.

Butch shrugged. "Hey Brick? Is this it?" Boomer called out.

"Is what it?" Brick said as he came out of his room, adjusting his cap. "Oh that…yeah about that," he pulled up a chair next to his brothers, "We have supplies for the next 2 weeks at max, that is if we eat this much everyday."

Brick took a bite of a potato chip.

"Oh great, another problem!"

"You shut the fuck up Butch, it's all because of you that we are in this fuckin' mess," Brick said as he jabbed a finger at Butch. "Besides, we get food in school everyday at lunch."

"That shit is not food!" Butch declared.

"Better than not having any food," Brick said as he got up from his chair. "Now eat fast or we're gonna be late for school."

"Wait Brick! What happens after 2 weeks?" Boomer asked his brother.

"I suppose we have to look for work,"

* * *

Blossom checked her watch again as she rushed past the corridors of the Townsville High. When she finally reached her destination –the Headmistress' office –she stopped and looked at the door in front of her; she took a deep breath and straightened out her skirt. Today, she was wearing a pink skirt with a white dress shirt and a sleeveless cardigan that matched her skirt. Her hair was tied up in a ponytail with her precious bow which she refused to get rid of.

She opened the door of the office and went in. Headmistress Keane was standing in front of the large window which was the only source of light in her office. She was looking over some documents with those tired eyes that showed the hard-work she did to get here.

Blossom cleared her throat to beware the Headmistress of her presence. Headmistress Keane turned her head towards the Puff. Her once beautiful face had signs of wrinkles on it. She peered at Blossom from above her sophisticated half-framed glasses, which was placed on the edge of her nose, threatening to drop. She smiled at the pink-clad girl and gestured her to take a seat.

When Blossom sat down on one of the two empty chairs; the Headmistress also took her seat right across Blossom.

"Is there anything important you wanted to talk to me about, Headmistress?" Blossom started.

Headmistress Keane eyed the documents and said, "Yes Blossom, there is something important," she looked at Blossom. "You know that you've always been a bright student. You showed promise in everything since kindergarten, and you have always been a great leader to your team and your sisters."

Blossom nodded at the remark, not sure where this was going.

"I wanted to ask you," Headmistress continued, "Why didn't you take any advance placement classes? You do want to go to college, don't you?"

Blossom thought for a moment. "I do want to go to college Headmistress," she said. "But the reason I didn't take any of those was because I already have too much to take care of. I mean you know how busy we can get if there is an attack to the city. I wasn't really sure if I could handle the pressure."

"Hmm…you have a point," Headmistress Keane said. "But I still suggest you take those…and also join a few clubs."

Blossom nodded and started to get up from the chair to leave.

"That wasn't the real reason I called you here though,"

Blossom furrowed her brows in confusion and settled back in her seat. "What is it then?"

"This," she said as she handed Blossom some papers, "Just came in; thought you might want to take a look at it."

Blossom looked over the documents with a frown that showed her confusion. She carefully examined the pages one by one. When she reached the last one, her eyes widened. "Is this…?"

"It might be," Headmistress said.

"Where did you get it?" Blossom asked.

"From a reliable source," she assured her.

"Can I keep them?"

"Of course," Headmistress said, "But you have to take good care of them. I don't think it's a good idea to show it anyone else...even your sisters."

"I'll keep that in mind," Blossom said as she took her leave. "Thank you very much, Headmistress."

"The pleasure is mine, my sweet child." The Headmistress said flashing a warm and gentle smile towards the Puff; but just as Blossom closed the door, her smile turned into a frown.

* * *

"Yo Buttercup! Have you seen your sister?" Randy asked as he approached Buttercup –who was sitting with her friends.

"Which one?" Buttercup asked.

Randy made an isn't-that-obvious face. Buttercup gave a laugh. "She was called to the Headmistress' office."

"What for?" he asked in confusion.

"I don't know," she said. "Probably to tell her 'how good she is!' or that 'she's brightest student in the whole of Townsville!' cause I tell you, she's qualified for that." She changed her rough voice into a squeaky one, "Oh Blossom! You're the most amazing student I've ever seen! You're probably the next Einstein!"

Randy chuckled at Buttercup's childish behavior. "You make it sound like you hate it,"

"Oh please," she stated. "Why the hell would I hate anything that nerd does?"

"Alright then," Randy said as he started to leave, "I'm gonna go find your nerdy sister."

"Okay," she said and turned back to his friends.

"Either he's your sister's lackey," Jason said. "Or he's got the hots for her."

Jason was a well-built guy because he played football; he wasn't really, what one would say –popular with the ladies, but he was a player. 'A loser player' Buttercup liked to call him. Her other friends were also on a normal level; even Mitch. Mitch was the captain of the football team; he wasn't really handsome but he had dated every single cheerleader. His brown hair covering his forehead and his brown eyes were still the same as ever; and somehow appealing to women around him. Buttercup never understood what the girls saw in that.

"Who, Randy?" Buttercup said. "Pssh, no way! He's just a good friend."

"Yeah…these kinda things start with friendship," Craig said. Craig the second friend Buttercup made in High School –first being Jason. Craig was a sweet guy, helpful and a bit of a gossip-lover. Buttercup always made fun of him saying things like 'I swear if you changed genders, you'd have no problem blending in'

"Yeah…you would know," Mike commented and that got a laugh out of everyone. Mike was no longer a shy, sophisticated kid that he was at Pokey-Oaks.

"Anyway," Mitch said. "Are we on for tonight?"

"Yeah, of course!" Buttercup said and everyone nodded.

"What's tonight?" Someone said from behind and Buttercup knew instantly who that person was.

She turned around and gave Butch a cold hard glare. Butch was wearing blue jeans and a black t-shirt with a green jacket that matched his eyes. "None of your goddamn business," she retorted.

"Figured," said Butch and started returning Buttercup's glare.

"We're going bowling," Mike said. "Wanna come?"

"Wha-No!" Buttercup said sternly as she turned to face Mike and giving him a threatening look. She turned back to Butch and crossed her arms over her chest. "He's not coming with us!"

"Oh come on," Butch whined. "He asked so nicely, how can I refuse?"

"Yeah seriously Butters," Mitch said. "He's a new guy, wouldn't hurt to have him there."

"He's _not _coming with us," she said stubbornly and walked away.

"Hey!" Mitch called after Buttercup, and then he turned to Butch. "Sorry man, she's usually not like that…you should come, though. I'll text you the name of the place…you can find it, right?"

"Yeah I'll find it," said Butch. As he saw Mitch's back to him, he smirked. "This is going to be fun."

"Hey BC!" Mitch called out as he increased his pace to match up with Buttercup's. "What the fuck's wrong with you?"

"I should be asking you that," she hollered at Mitch. "Calling _him _to hang out with us! Are you out of you fucking mind?!"

"Is there something wrong with hanging out with him?" Mike asked as he looked at them over his shoulder.

"Something _wrong _with it?" Buttercup said. "He's a fucking time bomb waiting to explode!"

"Then you guys would get along real well," Mike said. "Anyway, how'd you even know that he's a 'time bomb' when you don't even know him?"

"What do you mean by that?" asked Buttercup. "I know that guy like the back of my own hand. You should know that."

The guys stopped and looked at her with confusion.

Buttercup stopped when she realized the other had stopped. "What's with those dumb faces?" she asked as she turned to them. When they didn't say anything in return, she snapped. "What?!"

"You know that guy already?" Mitch asked.

"Duh," she said shrugging and turned back around.

With that she walked away from her confused friends.

* * *

"So," Mack started as he led the blue Puff through the corridors of their high school. "Are you coming with me to the party tonight?"

"Which party?" Bubbles asked confusedly but after a moment realization struck her. "Oh…yeah of course…I wouldn't miss it for the world."

Mack nodded but his face wore dis-satisfactory expression as he looked at Bubbles. "What's bothering you?" he finally asked.

Bubbles looked at him perplexedly. "Why do you say that?"

"Well for one," he said. "You seem distracted and that only happens when there's something bothering you."

"So I'm that obvious, huh?" She said as she scratched the back of her neck.

"So, there _is _something going on," said Mack. "And no, you're not that obvious. I just . . . know you."

The smile he gave Bubbles was enough to melt any girl's heart and Bubbles was no different. She sighed and started, "It isn't really that much of a big deal but it's bothering me a lot, and not just me but my sisters as well…maybe Buttercup not as much but you get it, right?" Mack chuckled and nodded. "You see, a few of our enemies disappeared when we were about 6 or 7…we didn't really bother looking for them because we had a lot of other stuff going on," she continued. "But now they're back and they aren't really doing anything…you know, they are just back…back in the day, they were the most evil of them all…but we always defeated them, mind you."

Mack gave another chuckle to Bubbles smug expression. "And now you're worried that they're up to something big?" he asked.

"Or maybe not," she stated. "And that's what's bothering us."

"Well, I'm sure that even if they were up to something," he said as he stopped and stood in front of her with his arm on her shoulders. "You'd bust them."

Bubbles gave him a smile and nodded. He smiled in return and gave her a quick kiss. "I'll pick you up at 7, okay?"

Bubbles waved at him as he walked away, the smile never left her face. She turned around and stopped abruptly as she saw someone familiar standing at the corner, leaning against the wall.

Boomer was looking right at her; his gaze was so impassive that it seemed that he was looking through her. After a moment he tore his eyes away from her and started walking down the hallway on the opposite side.

Bubbles didn't understand what happened for a second.

_What was that all about? _She thought after a second but shrugged it off and went to find her sisters.

* * *

**A/N: Let me know if you liked it or not.  
**

**Please look forward to the next chapter and review too!**


	3. Just Like Old Days

**Chapter 3: Just Like Old Days  
**

"Ugh!" The Green Puff exclaimed as she gave another punch to a punching bag. She had been at it for the last hour. Whenever she started feeling a little tired, she imagined Butch's face and that got her working again.

"I," she grunted as she gave another punch to the meat. "Fucking,"–punch –"Hate," –_punch_ – "That asshole!"

She gave a final grand punch to the bag and sat down with a huff.

"You okay?" Mitch asked from behind who was trying to lift a barbell; he sat up on the bench.

"I fucking hate you too," Buttercup glared at Mitch and he shut his mouth.

Buttercup and Mitch were working out in a gym as they had been for a few years now. Buttercup was obviously and dangerously pissed off at Butch because he showed up during their bowling session and Buttercup was not pleased. She was pissed at Butch but truly, she was pissed off at Mitch; he had been the one to text him the place of their meeting and when she asked about when they got each other's cell phone numbers they told her that they got it when he started school.

"You know that it's been a week since that happened," Mitch said cautiously.

Buttercup, who was drinking water, stopped and slowly turned around to face her now-in-danger best friend.

"Mitch," she said with a hint of absolute rage in her voice.

"…yeah?" he said with a gulp.

"Shut up," Buttercup said and turned back around. Mitch nodded and realized that it was stupid because she couldn't see him; which led to the conclusion that she didn't want an answer.

"I'm going to strangle that fucking little piece of shit!" Buttercup stood quickly and started punching the poor bag again.

And Mitch just minded his own business.

* * *

"Whoa!" Randy said as he looked through a tiny fraction of Blossom's homework, "That's . . . really, um . . . detailed."

"Well, it has to be perfect," Blossom stated. "APs are not to be taken so easily."

"It has to be _perfect, _not…_" _he flipped through the pages. _1, 2, 3, 4…Jesus! "_This freaking _long!"_

"But I put in all the details! I thought that was necessary," she said and sighed. "Fine. . . I'll cut out the unnecessary things."

"Ah, don't bother," he smiled. "I'll summarize it for you."

He looked over the pages again and blew air through his mouth, "Although it's not going to be easy."

"Thank you," she smiled. "There's a reason why I keep you around, you know."

"Well, I'm not gonna do it for free,"

"I'll do your maths homework for a month," she said, shrugging.

"Deal," he said without a moment of hesitation.

Blossom smiled at him.

"Say," Randy started. "What's up with you and those new boys?"

Blossom choked on the water she was drinking and started coughing.

"Is it that much of a shock?"

"I'm okay," she assured him. "What about those boys?"

"Well, you seem like you guys have something against each other. Like you, uh. . ."

"Hate each other?" Blossom offered.

"Yes exactly,"

_If only I could tell him, _she thought. "Well, we don't exactly hate each other . . . or maybe we do." She muttered the last part.

"I don't understand, why?" Randy asked. "Why do you hate each other when you don't even know each other . . . I mean they are new here."

Blossom paused and cleared her throat. "They aren't exactly new here," she said and shifted in her seat; her eyes wandered to Randy's confused face. "They used to live here . . . a few years ago they went away. Don't really know where, but they did."

"We knew them back then . . ." Blossom's voice trailed off.

"And you didn't get along since the start." Randy finished.

"Yes, that's pretty much it,"

Randy nodded in understanding; he knew when to stop asking questions. Blossom smiled at him and went back to her homework.

* * *

"Look, if you don't want to come then don't," Mack said sternly. "But don't stop me from going too."

"I'm not stopping you," Bubbles defended. "I'm just saying that I don't like those friends of yours! And I don't like it when you hang out with them!"

"Well, that's too bad, Bubbles," he said coldly. "They're my friends and I'm not going to stop hanging out with them just because you don't want me to." With that he walked away from his shocked girlfriend.

Bubbles sighed and turned around in the opposite direction. A second shock came to her as she saw a certain blue clad boy standing in front of her.

The said boy's shocked expression confirmed it that he didn't expect to be seen.

_He was there the last time I was with Mack too. Is he . . .? _"Are you stalking me?" she said aloud.

Boomer snapped out of it. "Wha- uh, no . . . of course not!" He laughed nervously. "It's just a coincidence."

"Is that soooo?" Bubbles raised her eyebrows and nodded; especially extending the 'so', "'cause if you are then I won't hesitate to do something I'm not supposed to."

"I'm _not _stalking you," he repeated; sternly this time.

"Alright then . . . if you're not stalking me," Bubbles said as she turned on her heels.

"See you at school," she said over her shoulder.

* * *

The whole day had been pretty much of useless wandering for the red Ruff. The weekends were the most boring for him. _Why do people need holidays anyway? _He thought aimlessly. He saw no point in having two days free of school. He saw it as just a waste of time; not to mention frustrating, because he had to spend the days with his stupid brothers.

So when finally he couldn't take anymore of his godforsaken Green brother he went out for some . . . fresh air. He shoved his hand in his front pockets as he turned around the corner. He spotted a sports shop and decided to pay a visit. At least something was there to relieve about his boredom, even if it was for a while.

He wandered around the shop and came to a stop when he saw a pair of sneakers. He looked down at his feet and looked up. He really needed new shoes. He had told his brothers to look for work and they haven't done a really spectacular job finding one. Useless idiots, he thought.

"May I help you, sir?" a worker asked him.

Brick on the other hand remained silent and eyed the worker. The worker looked at him and flinched. Brick opened his mouth to say 'Have you seriously forgotten the people who almost destroyed your favourite Girls?' but then he realized that it will be pretty stupid if he asked such a question.

"No thanks," he said instead. He wouldn't exactly say that he liked that people don't remember him but he'd admit that it was convenient; at least people don't scream and run at the sight of him and his brothers. Not that he wouldn't like that. Those days made him feel like he was invincible; but he guessed that the quiet was good too.

When he realized that he was looking dumb, eyeing the items when he didn't even have any means to buy them; he went out of the store. He started walking down the pavement again when his attention caught a familiar face, more like a picture of a familiar face.

_Her, _Brick growled as he glared at the billboard. It was an advertisement for a new range of beauty products.

"How pathetic," he muttered. _Just the sight of her infuriates me,_ he roared inside his head. _Just who do they think they are? Stupid little pathetic excuse of-_ if he didn't have any sense, in other words if he was Butch, he probably would've eliminated the Powerpuffs at their first encounter. He hated them but he was going to leave this up to his brothers; just like always.

He smirked at the thought. Those idiots were so dense and so easy to manipulate; so much that he could kill a million people and get away with it by having them blame it on themselves. And even then, they would come running back to him. He had them twisted around his fingers; only Butch was a little piece of work but Brick knew exactly what could waver the rebellious Ruff.

His smirk widened as he walked casually down the pavement of the ever-so-busy city.

* * *

"Yo where the hell did you go, man?" Butch asked his Blue brother as he entered through the creaking door.

"Just wandering about," Boomer replied. "What're you up to?"

"What do you think?" Butch answered. "The loner boy left me alone without so much as a single goodbye . . . not that I'm asking for it; that would be gross." He muttered the last part. "Did you find a job or something?"

"No, not really . . . you should start to find one too or Brick's not gonna be happy."

Butch scoffed. "Where is he, anyway?" he said. "And if it's about the job, what're you here for?"

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is, my dumb brother," Butch swung a hand around Boomer's shoulders. "That you'll be the one working and we'll be the ones spending."

Boomer shoved Butch's hand away. "Brick said that both of us are gonna work," Boomer said. "You can't not listen to him."

"Yeah? And why not?" Butch growled. "It's not like he's our fucking mom."

He sat on the couch and threw his legs on its arm. "We don't have to listen to everything he says . . . we're not his toys that he can play anytime with."

Boomer considered him for a moment and sighed. "No arguing with you, I guess."

"Damn right, there isn't," Butch said. "Now go make me something to eat."

"No," Boomer said flat-out. Just then he heard the door open and glanced at it as he ignored Butch's hole-burning glare.

When Brick entered the house Butch tore his eyes away from Boomer. "Hey! Where were you?"

"None of your goddamn business,"

"That works too,"

"I assume that you didn't find any work?" Brick inquired.

"How are you so good at guessing, big brother?!" was Butch's response. Brick glared at his brother but as always it had little to no effect on him.

"I looked around for a job but none of the ones that are close have vacancies," Boomer said hesitantly.

"Then I suggest you . . . expand your search circles," Brick replied, his voice indifferent. "And find a job before you starve to death."

With that said Brick went to his room and locked the door. He took his jacket off and threw it aside on the bed. Moonlight peered through the small window behind his bed. Within the light of the moon he saw a shadow. He narrowed his eyes and drew near to the window; and scrunched up when he recognized the maker of the shadow.

"About damn time," Brick said.

"You might want to watch your tongue boy," the figured shot back at Brick as it handed him a briefcase.

"Nah thanks," he said as he eyed the briefcase. "I don't do something I'm not paid for."

Even though it was dark and the only source of light was the moon; Brick could still see a scowl appear on the figure's face. Brick smirked and raised an eyebrow.

"You know what to do," The figure said and disappeared into the woods.

* * *

"Go get'em!" someone shouted from the back as Buttercup shoved a handful of popcorn in her mouth.

The match between Townsville Tigers and Clipsville Lions had been going well so far; the Tigers were winning by a good margin. Mitch was doing well on his part and her other friends were good too. The Lions had been a pain in the butt at first but the Tigers had managed to turn it over.

Buttercup was watching intently as Blossom spoke from beside her. "Remind me why I'm here again?"

"Because I brought you here," Buttercup stated. "Now shut up and lemme watch the game."

Blossom heaved a frustrated sigh and looked around. The Rowdyruffs were sitting in the back. Blossom wondered why they would come to a football game. Brick wasn't with them; not that she expected him to be here but it would have been good if she could keep an eye on him even at times like these; just for satisfaction's sake.

She noticed Bubbles was sitting with her beloved boyfriend. Then she thought about what Buttercup said about her _'That stupid idiot sticks to that guy like the gum on shoe'. _But then again she _was _Buttercup she didn't like anything that wasn't related to sports. Blossom wondered if she was okay with Bubbles clinging so much to guys. She was sure that Professor wouldn't be. Now that she thought about it, Mack had yet to meet the Professor; she had a feeling that it wouldn't go well.

She turned her head back to the football field. Their school was winning.

Go figure.

Clipsville's team wasn't exactly the best of the best out there. Well, neither was the Townsville's team but they were still better.

"Go Mitch go!" Buttercup shouted from beside her. "I'll kick your ass if you don't get this one!"

"You really like Mitch, don't you?" said Blossom

Buttercup choked on the coke she was taking a sip from.

"Damn! It went into my nose!" Buttercup groaned.

Blossom waited for Buttercup to arrange herself; after a second Buttercup looked at Blossom.

"What?"

"I asked you a question,"

"Didn't I already answer you?"

"If choking on the coke is an answer; then yeah, I guess you have."

Buttercup gave Blossom a sour look. "That was because you asked me such a question, and yeah of course I like him. He's my best friend." Was what she said and then she went back to watching the game.

"I'm not talking about that kind of like," Blossom raised her eyebrows and Buttercup stopped eating popcorn. "Soooooo?"

"I DON'T LIKE HIM LIKE THAT!" Buttercup shouted, unnecessarily louder. The people surrounding them started staring at Buttercup and her face flushed.

Blossom only smirked at Buttercup which, needless to say, pissed her off more. Buttercup decided to ignore all of them and concentrated on the game instead.

_Your over-reaction was the answer itself Buttercup, _Blossom thought while wearing a smug expression.

* * *

"I still don't get it," Boomer said as he whooshed past the buildings.

"You'll never get it, you're stupid," Butch said.

"You're not exactly the person who should call other people stupid,"

"I can call _you_ stupid, there's a difference." Butch said. "What is it that you don't get?"

Boomer sighed. "Why would Brick tell us to go watch a stupid football match?"

"Who knows?" was Butch's reply.

"And it's not really like you to listen to Brick so easily,"

"I was bored and we can't really destroy this blasted city, what the hell d'you think I'm supposed to do?"

"Just saying,"

"Why the hell do I have to spend my time with you, anyway? I thought coming here was enough punishment for me," Butch muttered and increased his speed, leaving Boomer behind.

"Hey! It's not like I want to spend any time with you," Boomer called after him, but Butch had already managed to create a good distance between them. Boomer slowed down and flew slowly towards his home; if you could call that piece of trash a home, but at least they had a place to stay.

Boomer decided to take a break so he flew over to an incomplete building structure nearby and sat on a steel beam. He allowed his legs to hang on either sides of it and he took a deep breath and let it out all at once.

He could see almost the whole city from there. If he didn't hate Townsville, then it probably would've been Boomer's favourite. But then again, why did he hate this city? Oh right, because of those stupid girls who've made their life a living hell.

His luck didn't really work here. But then again when did it? Two times he had managed to encounter the person he wanted to avoid the most.

His eyes wandered from left to right and they stopped at a familiar sight. Without thinking he jumped to his feet and flew around the back of the building as fast as he could. He huffed and puffed as he pressed himself to the wall. He could hear someone muttering.

"Geez you didn't have to drag me out of there," the voice said. "I wanted to spend more time with Mack."

"Oh stop it Bubbles," the other voice said. "Professor has already called me about 20 times now."

"But what about Buttercup? Why didn't you bring her . . ." the voice faded away and Boomer let out a breath he didn't now he was holding.

'Why? Just why did this always happen to him?' was what Boomer was asking himself. Yet once more, his luck had decided to leave him. It always left when he needed it most; wait . . . is this what they call déjà vu? Meh, who cares whatever it was, his luck was probably bored with him and went far away from him just like his brothers. Wait, when did he become such a pessimist? But then again, he had always been one. He really was discovering many things about himself in this moment of panic.

But why would he panic? Those Powerbutts were nothing to panic about, but it still was better to avoid them; they were as unpredictable as a grapefruit's squirt. Wait, that was a weird example but anyway, they were unpredictable and that's that.

He came out of his hiding place and sat where he had been sitting before he dashed away; whistling his favourite tune as he stared at the tall buildings.

* * *

"Things have been really quiet for a while lately," Blossom said.

"I know right?! Man I'm missing the action," Buttercup said as she threw a few punches in the air.

"I can give you some action if you want, sunshine,"

Buttercup turned around and made a disgruntled face. "No thanks, _Butch_," she said his name as though it was some kind of a curse. "Kicking your ass isn't much fun. I can beat you up in 5-"

"Days?" he offered giving his usual cocky smirk.

"Seconds." She corrected.

"That's if you can beat me at all,"

"I can beat you, just like I did before," Buttercup stated. "And if you don't shut your trap I'd be obliged to do that right now."

"You've gotten quite cocky," he mocked.

"Well, we are counterparts," Buttercup smirked. "And that's sayin' something."

Blossom cleared her throat, which caught the attention of the two greens. "You should get to class Buttercup."

"Yeah listen to sister hottie Butterbutt,"

"Excuse me?" Blossom asked.

"Excuse me?" Buttercup threatened and Butch gave a laugh.

"See you around sunshine," Buttercup heard Butch saying as he walked away.

"We are in the same class!" she called after him.

"There is something called skipping class babe,"

Buttercup made a face of distaste. "As much as I'd love for him to not be in class, I gotta get him to attend it," she said.

"See ya later," she called back to Blossom.

Blossom heaved a sigh and went to her class.

* * *

"Uh . . . what are you doing?" Boomer asked as he stopped drawing the fruit basket in front of him.

"Huh? Oh . . . I'm just looking at your sketch," Bubbles said slowly; her eyes darted from his sketch to the basket. The corners of her lips curved downwards. "It's good."

"Uh . . . thanks, I guess?" he said.

Bubbles nodded. "Never thought that someone like you could draw like that,"

"Someone like me?" Boomer asked, confused.

"Yeah I mean . . . you know like you're supposed to be evil and all," Bubbles said. "I don't know."

"I think I get what you mean," he said.

"You do?" Bubbles said. "That's great then."

"You know, compared to your brothers," she said after a moment. "You're not too bad . . . if you ignore the 'stalking' part though."

"Like I said . . . I wasn't stalking you," he defended. "It was a coincidence."

"Sure," Bubbles said playfully. "Whatever you say."

"You don't believe me, do you?"

"No . . . I believe you," she said.

"What's with the pause?" he asked.

Bubbles gave a giggle and went back to her place, leaving Boomer to his own world of art.

* * *

"Alright girls, let's take it from the top," Bubbles said while taking her own position.

". . .5, 6, 7, 8 . . ." she continued and did the steps and her fellow cheerleaders followed suit.

When she was done she turned around and eyed the girls.

"Carmen," Bubbles called, "your moves are a bit sloppy, please work on that . . . we need to be perfect by the next tournament."

Bubbles continued doing the steps for the others to follow when she heard someone call her.

"Hey Bubbles!" Bubbles turned around to see her sister running towards her.

"Buttercup . . . what is it?" she asked.

"Nothing really . . . Bloss had something to do with the Student Council and I was free so I came to you." Buttercup explained.

"Okay," Bubbles nodded. "I'll be done in a few minutes so you can sit down over there . . . or there . . . or wherever you want to."

Buttercup nodded and sat down on the ground nearby. She sat still for a few moments and then she started fidgeting. Sitting around and doing nothing or waiting was not her thing.

She looked over at Bubbles. She was looking pretty into it. Seeing Bubbles like that made it hard to believe that she's the same girl who sleeps with her favourite stuffed toy, octi. Or the girl who goes crazy over anything that had to do with fashion.

Right now she looked like a leader. _Like Blossom, _she thought.

There was no doubt about that; Blossom and Bubbles were great leaders, she was too, not that she liked to brag about it (lies). Then she remembered when she dragged Butch to class; that was a moment worth bragging about. Her chest puffed up with pride.

While Buttercup was lost in her own pleading thoughts, chatter came from the place she entered from previously. She looked over at there and saw a few guys appearing; laughing obnoxiously loud.

She noticed that the laughter was familiar. It was her friends, she realized.

Her face beamed and she got up from the ground, dashed towards them and called them.

"Hey BC," Mitch said.

"Hey," Buttercup replied happily. One moment she was smiling and the next a scowl graced her features.

"What is _he _doing here?" she demanded while point at Butch.

"Hanging out with us," Jason said, shrugging. "Just like always."

"You know we get along pretty well," Mitch said while giving Butch a light punch on his arm. "He's kinda like you."

Butch, who was smirking the whole time, didn't seem uncomfortable with the contact. In fact, he was looking much friendlier than usual, which was enough to make Buttercup gag.

It made Buttercup burn on the inside. _Just what is his deal? _Buttercup thought.

"Yeah seriously," Mike spoke up, "it's like he's your carbon copy or something . . . heck, you two even look alike . . . are you sure you guys are not twins separated at birth or anything?"

"I look nothing like this shitface." Buttercup snapped.

Butch gave a mocking laugh. "Now you're just insulting yourself, sunshine."

"Call me sunshine," Buttercup clenched her fist, "one more time."

"Su-" Butch started but he was rudely and violently interrupted by Buttercup's fist.

Butch stumbled backwards but gained his balance. Slowly, he turned his head towards Buttercup's direction; his eyes glowing perilously bright. He licked the corner of his lip and scowled as he tasted the blood in his mouth; his expression darkened.

"No one," Butch spit out, "makes _me _bleed."

"Well, there's always a first time,"

"Oh, you're on," he moved towards her. Two of them glared each other down.

"Whoa . . . guys stop," Mitch tried to calm them down but was roughly shoved aside by Butch.

Buttercup's head snapped towards Mitch and the next moment she knew, she was struggling to breathe.

She clutched her stomach, which was burning passionately, where Butch had punched the guts out of.

She straightened herself and drew a long breath.

"You asshole!" she screamed and pounced on him. Both of them went crashing down; with Buttercup on top of Butch.

She punched the lights out of him. First left then right and continued. The guys tried to stop her after she beat his face bloody.

"Buttercup that's enough!" Mitch shouted. "You're gonna kill him."

Buttercup paused for a second and Butch took this opportunity and punched her right where he had punched before.

With Buttercup off him, he stood up and smirked at her.

"Had enough, sunshine?"

Buttercup yanked her arms away and stood up herself.

"You wanna fight dickhead? Alright . . . let's fight for real."

"And I thought we were really fighting up till now,"

"That was just a warm-up," Buttercup said and took her stance.

Butch gave his trademark smirk again. That was exactly what he wanted; what he was looking for, what he was hoping for. An opportunity to vent out years of built up frustrations.

"Just like old days, huh?" he mused.

Instead of answering, Buttercup leaped at him and gave a series of super fast punches; which were not possible for a normal human to dodge; but she was fighting Butch and he blocked every single one of her punches.

The guys were all watching in awe; not because they were fighting like maniacs but because Butch was _blocking_ her every punch. For them, something like this was a thing they never thought they would see because it was impossible for anyone to even _argue_ with Buttercup.

"Those two have gone crazy," Mike muttered.

Buttercup gave a punch with as much force as she could put in, but it was gracefully blocked by Butch. She took a step back and flew into the air, huffing.

"Dude, it's over," Mitch said. "You can't really get her up there."

_It's over, when I say it's over, _Butch grumbled inside his head.

Butch said nothing aloud but instead he placed his left foot back.

Buttercup readied herself as the guys watched in confusion.

Then in a fraction of a second, Butch disappeared from the ground, like he performed some sort of magic trick.

"Where'd he go?" Craig asked.

"Up there!" Jason yelled as he pointed a finger towards where Buttercup previously was; only she wasn't alone.

"Fucking impossible,"

"We should go call someone . . . a teacher or headmistress, whoever . . . we need to stop this," Mitch told the guys and then dashed inside; before going inside he stole a glance at the green pair and then disappeared.

Up in the skies, Butch and Buttercup were having a showdown of eternity.

Buttercup tried to land a punch on Butch's left side but he blocked it by producing a shield; without wasting a moment she swung her leg to his right side which landed painfully on his rib-cage.

Butch went flying into the air and smashed into a building, creating a giant hole in it. He grunted on the impact.

Buttercup breathed heavily and tried to look inside the building. Smoke and dust spread through the air where Butch smashed.

From the cloud of smoke, Buttercup spotted a pair of glowing forest green eyes with a piercing glare. Hurriedly, Buttercup fell into defence.

In a second, Buttercup lost sight of those cold eyes. She looked on the sides but didn't see anything.

Then suddenly she felt a sudden breeze. Butch was right behind her; he intertwined his fingers together into a giant fist and without giving Buttercup so much as a chance to react, brought it down with all his force.

The impact knocked the air out of her lungs and she whooshed through the air towards the ground.

When she was about 10 feet away from the ground, Butch caught up with her and shot his fist right into her guts.

Buttercup hit the ground even harder which caused the earth below to shatter. Lying lifeless on the ground she tried to open her eyes slowly. Her insides were throbbing with agony. The sun that was shining right in her eyes a moment ago disappeared behind a figure.

She groaned and tried to move but Butch kicked her hard on her side. Then he stood above her with his legs on either sides of her. He leaned down and grabbed a hold of her throat.

"I hope that teaches you a lesson bitch," Butch said and gave Buttercup another punch on her face. "_Never _mess with me . . . you might have been able to defeat me in the past but never with fists . . . you never could beat me with fists and it's no different now. . . I have always been more stronger than you, like it or not." He leaned in close to her ear and whispered, "I hope it gets through your thick skull."

Buttercup parted her lips and let out a breath. Butch looked at her in amusement and leaned close, "What?" he said. "Too fucked up to speak, sunshine?"

"_Fuck_ . . . you." Buttercup managed to breathe out.

Butch smirked. "You never know when to give up, do you?" he said as he lifted his hand to give her a back-hand-slap.

"Buttercup!"

Butch stopped and turned his head to the side to spot the remaining two Powerpuffs running towards them.

"Look sunshine," he turned Buttercup's head to the side. "The saviours are here for the damsel in distress,"

"Hey you! Get off of her!" Blossom yelled and pushed Butch off of Buttercup. "Buttercup? Are you okay? Talk to me, come on."

Buttercup groaned and Blossom heaved a sigh of relief. Bubbles came to her side and checked her injuries.

Blossom got up and turned to Butch. "You!" she roared, "what is _wrong _with you?" she gave him a push.

"Whoa woman . . . you don't wanna do that."

"Hey what's happe- oh _shit_, BUTCH!" Boomer rushed towards Butch and then eyed Buttercup. "Whoa . . . is she okay?"

"Why do you care?!" Blossom snapped.

"I don't," he stated. "I just wanted to make sure that Butch didn't kill her . . . that'd be pretty bad."

Butch gave a laugh and Blossom stared at Boomer in astonishment.

"Just you wait," Blossom threatened. "You're not going to get away with this."

"Sure babe," Butch said nonchalantly.

Blossom clenched her jaw and glared at him.

When Blossom and Bubbles took Buttercup away Boomer stood there with Butch.

He blew air through his mouth. "Brick's not gonna be happy about this."

"Relax," Butch said. "He won't find out about this."

"He will though,"

"Haah . . . that was a good exercise." Butch said, ignoring Boomer completely.

Boomer sighed and followed his troublemaking brother.

* * *

**A/N: Whew . . . that went well.**

**Reviews really make my day *sigh***


	4. Never Gonna Happen

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Powerpuff Girls. If I did I wouldn't be writing fanfiction (probably).  
**

**Chapter 4: Never Gonna Happen  
**

"Buttercup? Are you feeling alright?" Bubbles asked her almost mummified sister.

Buttercup let out a weak voice and tried to move but winced instead.

"You'll be fine after a while," she assured her. "Professor injected you with some chemical X, so you should be fine."

Buttercup nodded in response but realized that it wasn't really a good idea. By what she could feel, a few of ribs were broken, her skull was fractured and she had a good amount of cuts here and there; otherwise she was fine –pun intended.

"Where's Blossom?" Buttercup managed to mutter.

"Helping Professor with the dinner," she informed her, "and speaking of dinner . . . I have yours right here."

Buttercup let out a slothful groan.

"Oh come on Buttercup," Bubbles said, waving the bowl of porridge around Buttercup's face. "You can't say no to dinner . . . you need it . . . come on now, sit up."

Without any more words or groans of protest, Buttercup sat up with Bubbles' help.

"Open wide!" Bubbles said as she brought a spoonful to her mouth. She opened her mouth and allowed the spoon to enter. "That's it . . . good girl!"

Buttercup chewed slowly and made a face. "I hate being sick," she said. "Sick people's food suck."

"You're not really sick; just uh . . . well, beaten up."

That didn't do much to lift Buttercup's spirits. She clenched her jaw while remembering the friendly fight she had with Butch earlier.

Her attention went to the door when she heard it click and she saw her pink clad sister enter their room.

"Oh, you're awake," Blossom said and walked towards her sister to stand beside her. "How are you feeling?"

"That's a good question," Buttercup answered.

Blossom smiled and shook her head, but her smile disappeared as quickly as it appeared. "So, who started it?"

Buttercup groaned at the question. "Do we really have to do this right now?"

"Who _started _it_?"_ Blossom repeated, more sternly this time.

"He did," Buttercup said after a moment of thinking.

"You're lying." Blossom simply said.

"I'm not!"

"_Who started it?"_ Blossom asked again.

"He pissed me off! It wasn't my fault!" Buttercup defended.

"But I bet you punched him first,"

"He asked for it,"

"We can't work with that, Buttercup." Blossom said. "What exactly did he do to 'piss you off'?"

Buttercup heaved an irritated sigh. "He called me sunshine," she muttered through her torn lips.

"That's it?" Blossom asked, furrowing her brows. "I thought he always called you that."

"He does but I asked him to stop calling me that!"

"Oh, I can imagine." Blossom said with a snort. "Asked."

Buttercup opened her mouth to say something in defense but closed it after a moment, turning her head away sulkily. Bubbles watched her two sisters bicker, thinking that it'd be better not to interfere . . . yet.

"Do you realize how much damage you did to the city?" Blossom said after a moment of silence. "You're lucky that nobody got it on camera because it happened too fast . . . and the people who saw were only your friends and a few others of the StuCo. The Mayor was in cold sweat after he heard of the damages."

"I'm sorry I didn't help you right away," Bubbles apologized to her broken sister.

"No," Blossom said before Buttercup could say anything. "You did the right thing coming to me . . . you and I both know that you can't handle them."

Bubbles lowered her head with an apologetic look, her face red with embarrassment.

"But that's fine, you know. Even I have problems with handling people sometimes." Blossom said before her sister felt worse about it.

Buttercup listened to her sisters with her head still turned away. Suddenly she remembered what Butch said to her when she was on the ground, helplessly lying there. _I was always more powerful than you and that's never going to change. _Butch's venomous words echoed into her head; she gritted her teeth trying to forget about it.

She couldn't believe she lost to him; after all the training she had been through, all the monsters from the smallest to largest, from less threatening to the scariest, she had defeated. All that was for nothing. Was she still missing something? _The saviors are here for the damsel in distress, _he had said; painfully gripping her jaws and turning her head to the side like she was just a toy.

She hated it. She hated being defeated. But more than that, she hated _him._

"So I suppose I have to take a trip to Headmistress' office tomorrow?" Buttercup asked Blossom. Blossom walked over to her bed and sat down on its edge.

"Yeah, probably," Blossom sighed. "She wasn't looking all that happy, though." She said and shivered a bit.

Buttercup nodded slowly. "Hey Blossom," Buttercup said while frowning. "Something's been bothering me lately."

"Yeah?" Blossom said, turning her gaze towards Buttercup.

"I don't really know for sure but," Buttercup looked directly in Blossom's eyes. "Doesn't it seem like, I don't know, nobody remembers them?"

Blossom raised her eyebrows. "You just noticed?"

"What, you already knew?" Buttercup asked in confusion.

"Since the beginning," Blossom stated.

"I knew about it too," Bubbles informed. "It was pretty obvious, though. I'm surprised you couldn't tell."

"Apparently," Blossom cut in. "She was too busy hating on Butch to notice anything else."

"I was not!" Buttercup opposed.

"I think you were . . . because you're usually the first to notice these kinds of things." Bubbles put in.

"Well, second actually," Blossom corrected. "The first being me, of course."

"Aren't you a Miss Intelligent." Buttercup retorted.

"At least I don't fail tests that I try so hard to learn . . . unlike a certain someone."

"It's not my fault that it was different than what I actually studied!"

"Oh then _tell me_ Buttercup," Blossom snapped, standing abruptly from her bed. "How could a person not know what the test was about? _Clearly, _you don't pay attention to what the teacher is saying."

"I was tired! Okay? At least I knew that there was a test!" Buttercup yelled.

"Oh, a great achievement," Blossom yelled back. "I'm so proud of you!"

"STOP IT YOU TWO!"

Flinching, both the sisters looked at Bubbles, who was fuming at the moment.

"I really am tired of you two yapping all the time!" Bubbles said loudly. "Things are bad enough as they are . . . I don't need you two making them worse!"

Blossom backed away and placed herself on her bed again while Buttercup turned her head away. "You're right, Bubbles, sorry." Blossom said after a moment of reflection.

* * *

"Alright now, Buttercup," Blossom said in a serious tone as she placed her hands on Buttercup's shoulders as if to say 'the fate of the world is in your hands'. "Please behave,"

Buttercup snorted apathetically and turned towards the door of the Headmistress' office. She turned the doorknob and pushed the door open.

"We'll be right outside, just in case," Blossom said from behind.

Buttercup ignored her sister and entered the office only to be welcomed by a desk with a few documents, a pen holder, a paperweight and a steel nameplate on top of it.

No living thing was in the office, she noted. She blew air through her mouth as a sign of relief and walked into the office nonchalantly over to an empty chair and dropped all her weight onto it.

She turned the second chair to face her and threw her legs on it and relaxed.

Examining the objects placed on the table, she started humming. After some time, she pretended to play a guitar, with her lower lip sucked in her teeth

"I'm on a highway to hell," she sang and got up from the chair, moving all around the office while singing and playing the imaginary guitar.

"No stop signs! Speed limit! Nobody's gonna slow me down!" now she was standing on the chair with one leg on the back of it; hitting notes like a professional on stage.

The office door suddenly opened with a bang causing her to fall on the tiled floor face first with a loud thud. Hurting, she picked herself up from the floor as quickly as possible and stood straight.

What she saw next was extremely embarrassing for her, causing her face to flush in the spur of a moment.

"What?!" she screamed.

Butch, who was on the floor, shaking with laughter, held up a hand. He tried to stifle his laughter as best as he could, failing incredibly miserably.

Buttercup stomped her feet and sat on the chair sulkily, with a huff.

When Butch still wasn't able to stop, Buttercup yelled, "WHAT IS WONG WITH YOU?!"

That made Butch laugh even more, so much that he was struggling for breath.

"UGH!" Buttercup covered her face with her hands in embarrassment. "I mean WRONG! WRONG! Shut up already!"

After a good while, Butch was able to stop his laughter successfully. "Hah, my sides . . ."

"You just made my day sunshine," he said wiping tears from his eyes. "Oh god, that was great."

"Shut it!"

* * *

The hallways of the renowned Townsville High were crowded with oblivious students of many ages. Some of them were laughing loudly with their friends; some were comforting their one friend who just had her heart broken. A few were walking happily, hand-in-hand with their boyfriend/girlfriend. Most of them were alone, wobbling, in a gloomy mood or being bullied publicly and in all of that, there was a certain red-head who was walking casually through those crowded hallways without a care in the world. The crowd parted for that red clad boy who had no intention of interacting with those normal students. He, of course, thought of himself as special.

He liked how people didn't approach him, it saved him the trouble. Today was a bit different because not only girls, but boys were also whispering to themselves whenever they saw him. He thought it was weird at first but then he didn't think of it as much. At least he was getting some attention, not that he really wanted it in the first place.

But in that entire mob, there was one person who disregarded his liking of temporary solitude.

"We need to talk," she said, approaching him out of nowhere when he was peacefully walking down the hallway. 10 days and she hadn't said a word to him and now she just comes at him thinking that he'll oblige to anything that she says.

"No we don't," he decided to play with her just for old time's sake.

"Look, Brick," she said. "I don't have any time for your games, come on."

Brick smirked. "What makes you think that I'll just follow you?"

"Because it's about your brother." She stated.

There was no need to tell him which brother she was talking about. "What about him?" he asked in his deep voice. _Just what did that idiot do now? _He added to himself.

"Oh please," she said. "I'm sure you've heard about the little _run-in _our siblings had."

Brick frowned. A run-in sounded troublesome. "Talk then," he ordered.

"Not here," Blossom said, reluctantly ignoring Brick's superior attitude.

"Then take me where we can," Brick said as if it was obvious.

Blossom turned around and started walking with Brick trailing behind her but not before giving him a small but noticeable glare.

Round one goes to Brick. That was certainly a victory.

They reached an empty classroom and both of them went inside. Blossom checked outside the door to see if everything was clear. After confirming, she turned to Brick who was casually sitting on a desk.

"Do you think this is a joke?" she blurted out.

"What?!" he spit out, both of them skipping pleasantries.

"Your brother, Butch, beating up my sister, Buttercup; what do you have to say about that?" she demanded.

"Wait. Butch did _what_?" He thought that they had an argument but _beating each other up?_ That was going too far. But then again, they were talking about the green pair, they wouldn't settle with just an argument.

"Don't act like you don't know," Blossom snapped. "I suggest you keep your brother on a leash before something happens that's not supposed to."

"Whoa hold it right there Pinkie," Brick said, standing up. "You're saying that they beat each other up? They seemed fine considering the kind of fights those two have . . . and don't act like you're my mother."

Blossom looked sharply at him which didn't affect the Ruff much. "Of course they did," she explained. "We're not really normal remember? And correction: Butch beat Buttercup up. Not each other."

"Same thing," he said, enticing a venomous glare from his counterpart which he ignored brilliantly. "When did all this happen?"

Butch was in trouble alright, but first he had to confirm something.

"Yesterday." She informed him.

"Did Butch start the fight?"

Blossom looked at him for a moment. ". . . no." she finally said.

"Then it's not really his fault."

"Look he may not have started the fight-"

"But he finished it." It was not a question. When Blossom made a displeased face Brick smirked. "Isn't that fair then?"

Round two to Brick.

Blossom growled. "Whatever happened . . . happened," she said with a sigh. "Now I'm telling you to keep him away from my sister and I'll keep her away from him. It's a fair deal."

"Whatever," he scoffed. "Don't hold your breath though. They're going to have a little more 'run-ins' from now."

"That is exactly why I'm here talking to you right now," she stated, "much to my displeasure."

"The feeling's mutual," he brushed past her and stood in the doorway. "See you around, Pinkie." was all he said before he completely exited the classroom.

* * *

He didn't have to push through the crowd because the crowd split for the green Ruff when he passed through them; not paying any attention to any girl who was trying to get close.

The only thing that was making him ignore all that wanted attention was a text from his self-proclaimed big brother which said 'Behind the school building. Now.'

Flying through the rest of the way he reached the designated place where Brick was leaning against the wall like the cold asshole he is.

Acknowledging the presence of the green Ruff, Brick lifted his head but instead of looking at Butch, he looked straight ahead.

"Took you long enough," he finally said.

"Well I was in the middle of something," Butch replied.

"Okay cut the crap and tell me what you did." Brick blurted out, looking directly at Butch.

"What did I do?" Butch asked, averting his eyes.

"You beat that green girl up," Brick said.

"Oh,"

"Oh?" Brick questioned, raising his eyebrows. "I thought I told you to avoid any kind of contact with them and what do you do? Pick a goddamn fight. Not exactly what I told you to do."

Butch shoved his hands in his pockets and shrugged. "You fucking knew it was coming."

"Eventually, yeah." Brick said. "But 10 days? Really Butch?"

"Oh come on! That bitch is annoying! And don't tell me you don't wanna fuck them up!" Butch countered.

"It's not about that and you fucking know it! If you don't want it to end up like before you fucking _stay away._"

"That was different! We didn't have competition."

"We don't exactly have that even now," Brick said casually.

Butch smirked. "Yeah but at least it provides a little entertainment."

Brick gave him a dead-pan look. "It shouldn't,"

"Whatever,"

"Just don't get involved with her," Brick stated and turned around, nodding at Butch to follow.

A smirk formed on Butch's lips. _Oh I won't get involved with _her _alright._

* * *

"Well this is a problem." said Robin who was sitting with the three Puffs in a circle, slurping a smoothie. "What're you gonna do about it?"

"I really have no idea . . ." Blossom said heaving a huge sigh.

"We should just beat them up, dismember them and throw them in a fucking corner till where they'll rot," Buttercup suggested.

"Language, Buttercup." Blossom said sternly.

"Leaving that aside," Robin said. "How'd your visit to the devil's lair go?"

"Miss Keane is not a devil!" Bubbles defended.

"Sure . . ."

Bubbles rolled her eyes and then the three of them looked at Buttercup.

"Never going to tell,"

"Come on, why not? Did you do something embarrassing?" Robin guessed.

". . . I did not."

"Definitely something embarrassing," Three of them said while nodding at each other.

"Hey!"

"But it's quite shocking for someone to do something like that," Robin said.

"Well this is the kind of thing that you'd expect most of them," Blossom answered while Bubbles tried to calm Buttercup down.

"Seriously, I'm amazed to see how their memories have completely disappeared from your minds. You didn't even know that they were like us!" Buttercup said jabbing a finger at Robin.

"Not really my fault we forgot them . . . we were kids and there was no one else who interacted with them besides you guys and those flashy villains from what I've heard," Robin said.

"But now the whole school's talking about it," Bubbles pointed out.

"Well at least they'll stay away from them, now that they now how dangerous they are." Blossom said.

"That's . . . not entirely the case," Robin said.

"What do you mean?"

"Well for them it's like the first time anyone has ever stood up to you guys . . . even if it was for fighting for no reason at all!"

"But we're the good guys!" Bubbles cried out.

"No . . . Robin's right." Blossom said. "Even if we are the good guys now they know that there is someone who can go toe-to-toe with us and they're not exactly bad guys in everyone's eyes."

"Then we'll just have to make them look like it, right?! Problem solved!"

"We can't do that! That'd be wrong!" Bubbles exclaimed.

"Please don't tell me we're gonna talk about right and wrong here."

"Even if you do want to do that it's not going to be easy . . . look."

All of them looked at where Robin pointed and saw the green and red Ruffs surrounded by their new fans.

"This is bullshit," Buttercup yelled.

"The world is a cruel place," Blossom said with another one of her amazingly long sighs.

"Well it can't be helped," Robin shrugged. "They are kind of really hot."

"Ew you did _not _just say that," Buttercup gagged.

"You know what this is shit!" Blossom suddenly said, surprising everyone around her. "I'm gonna do something about this!"

"What?! What?! What?!" Buttercup asked with excitement, her eyes beaming. Bubbles just looked at her dumbfounded.

"We're not gonna _spy _at them oh no . . ." Buttercup was jumping at this point.

"I don't think I like where this is going . . ." Bubbles said and Robin just looked at them, amused.

"We are going to keep a really close eye on them . . . really close."

"I don't think _I _like where this is going . . ." Buttercup said backing away.

"We have to do this," Blossom said with determination in her eyes.

"Have you lost your mind?! And what's with those friggin determined eyes?!"

"I have not lost my mind Buttercup. We have to do this . . . to keep others away for danger!"

"There has to be something else I mean this is just . . . it won't work and . . . and . . . NO! Just NO!"

"You don't have my permission to rat out of this." Blossom simply stated.

"I'm not ratting out! I'll die before that!"

"Uh guys," Bubbles spoke up, interrupting her sister's quarrel. "Can you tell me what exactly are we going to do?"

Buttercup and Blossom stared at Bubbles and Robin slurped her smoothie.

* * *

**A/N: Okay so I have started university which is proving a really pain in the butt for me because most of my time is spent working there.**

**Chapter's a bit short but hey! I updated.**


	5. Wars

**Chapter 5: Wars  
**

When the Ruffs entered the school cafeteria at lunch time it turned into a gossip club. They could hear fragments of their conversations.

'Did you hear? He picked a fight with Buttercup. _With Buttercup!_'

'I heard he beat her up big time'

'It's a shame nobody could record it'

'Wait, doesn't that there are more people like the Powerpuffs?!'

'Wicked!'

Brick's head immediately turned to Butch who shrugged with a grin. Brick shook his head and walked over to a full table. The students sitting there got up instantly and scattered, letting Brick and them have a table all to themselves.

"You're such a badass." Boomer said to Butch and went to sit with Brick.

Butch, however, smirked in return. "I'll leave you ladies to yourselves."

Brick looked at him expressionlessly. "And where are you going?"

"To sit with my friends," Butch told them simply.

"Friends?" Brick asked him as if he had made a joke.

"I take your advice very seriously, big brother."

Brick scoffed in return. "Get lost."

Butch mimicked Brick's get lost comment in a squeaky voice and walked away. He was sure that Brick was burning holes at the back of his head at the moment.

He spotted Mitch and Mike sitting with Jason and Craig from a distance and walked over to them.

"Hey yo! Make a little room for me will ya!"

"Uh . . . yea sure," Jason said awkwardly and moved aside for Butch to sit.

Everyone exchanged nervous glances which didn't go unnoticed by Butch but he decided to ignore it.

His eyes went to their trays. "How do you guys eat this?" he asked wrinkling his face.

"We got used to it. You'll too." Craig said to him.

"Never." Butch declared.

"Yo BC!" Mitch suddenly called out, alarming Butch.

Everyone's head turned to Buttercup, including Butch. As soon as Buttercup saw Butch, her eyes narrowed.

Butch was sure that she wasn't going to come and sit with them. It was his way of annoying her, sitting with her friends, and he knew it worked, every time.

Buttercup decided to surprise him instead. She walked towards them briskly, not taking her eyes off of him.

She reached the table and slammed the tray, surprising everyone, except for Butch who was actually finding this development interesting.

He looked at her with a straight face as she leaned in close to his face.

"I hate you, Butch Jojo." she whispered, her voice dangerously low.

"Thanks for the friendly reminder," he replied as a smirk slowly crept on his charming face.

"Not really 'friendly', I'm afraid." She said and sat in front of him beside Mitch who looked horrified along with the others.

Both the greens had the same thing on their minds.

_It is on._

And so it was, officially on.

* * *

"Blossom I still don't think that this is a good idea," Bubbles tried to reason with her older sister, which was proving hard as expected.

"Bubbles, it took a long time for me to convince Buttercup. God knows what I had to tempt her with!" Blossom exclaimed then took a deep breath. "Now you don't start with me too."

"Bu-But Blossom!" Bubbles cried but Blossom went ahead, ignoring her, Robin following closely behind.

Blossom slammed her books on a cafeteria table startling the ones who were already sitting there.

"What's your deal Pinkie?" Brick growled.

Blossom ignored him and sat in front of him, with Boomer. Bubbles and Robin stood by them, looking utterly horrified.

Blossom looked at her. "Well, what are you standing there for?"

Bubbles gulped hard and sat right in front of Blossom . . . with Brick.

Boomer looked at them, confused, then shrugged after a moment and continued to stuff his face.

Brick, who was looking more than slightly pissed, continued to glare at Blossom.

"Uh so I'm gonna go sit somewhere else . . ." Robin said awkwardly who was still somewhat freaked out.

Bubbles gave her a pleading look to which Robin almost gave in.

"Yeah you should . . . it's not really safe for you to sit here . . . you can go sit with Buttercup!" Blossom suggested, still disregarding others presence.

"That's even worse!" she exclaimed.

"Don't be ridiculous. It'll be fine . . . Buttercup's there!"

"My point exactly," she muttered and walked away with a pale face.

Then there was silence.

"Are you looking for a fight?" Brick spit out breaking the silence.

"Quite the opposite actually," Blossom said coolly, not looking up from her book. "I'm here to prevent it."

"You read books during lunch time? What a nerd." Boomer commented with a mouth full.

"Shut the fuck up, Boomer." Brick growled.

"You should watch your language Brick." Blossom pressed, looking up at him.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Brick said through clenched teeth.

Blossom smiled a professional smile. "No I'm not . . . and language please."

* * *

"BC, I'm open!"

Buttercup passed the ball to one of her team-mates and took her position. She watched the ball get passed around as she ran around towards the basket and readied herself.

One of her team-mates came dribbling through the opponents and as soon as he noticed Buttercup close to the basket he swiftly dodged the opponent's attempts to get the ball and passed it to BC.

Buttercup caught the ball easily and dribbled.

Then she ran, dodged, jumped and basket!

The whole gymnasium burst into cheers. Everyone came to watch when Buttercup was playing. She wasn't allowed to use her powers of course but that didn't mean it would stop her from winning.

The coach whistled and called them in. "Alright that marks the end of the game and . . . good going Buttercup." he nodded at her and she nodded back.

Buttercup may not have been allowed to use her powers in the games, which made a lot of sense, but she felt like she was holding back. She wanted an all out match.

Grabbing the ball from the floor, she bounced it a few times and threw it towards a team-mate. The ball was caught, but not by her team-mate.

"That was quite a match," he said. "For weaklings like you."

"Give it back, Jojo!" she growled.

"Why don't you come and get it?" Butch challenged. "Actually, that sounds like a great idea! How 'bout it? You n me. Basketball match. I'm pretty sure you're dying for a, uhm, _real_ challenge." He cocked an eyebrow.

"What's the catch?" Buttercup asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

Butch smirked. "If you win, I'll stay down and not bother you."

"And what if you win?" she asked. "Not that you ever will."

Butch gave an arrogant laugh. "If _I_ win, sunshine," he said taking slow steps towards her. "You'll do anything I say."

Buttercup squinted. "Fat chance. I'll whoop your ass."

"We'll see whose ass gets whooped," he said and dribbled away.

When the word got out that Buttercup and Butch were having a match, the whole school came to the gymnasium. The gymnasium wasn't big of course so almost all of them had to stand outside but they stood there anyway.

The two greens stood in the middle of the basketball court.

"Alright you two," the coach said. "It's a one on one, first one to do five basket wins . . . and no powers."

Butch smirked at Buttercup who stared back calmly. The coach held the ball between them.

"Don't go crying when you lose, sunshine." He taunted.

"You'll be the one to go crying to you monkey mother." She replied smugly. She could easily notice his jaw line tighten.

And the ball was thrown. The green pair jumped quickly at the same time but Butch got the ball. He dribbled and looked at Buttercup as she tried to sneak the ball away from him.

He expertly dodged taking the ball away. This went on for a while till Butch took off towards his end of the court.

Not losing her composure, Buttercup went after him and took the ball away quickly running towards her basket. She ran swiftly with Butch tailing closely behind her.

When she was close enough to the basket all she had to do was throw the ball in the net, which she did.

First basket belonged to Buttercup.

Butch quickly grabbed the ball and went in the other direction. After a few close calls, he made the basket.

1-1

The same pattern but this time it was Buttercup's win. The next one was Butch's.

Buttercup had the ball in her hand, she dribbled as she observed Butch's movements and he did the same. She inhaled and exhaled ran towards her side of the court and made the basket.

Even though it was freezing outside both the greens were sweating. Butch took the ball in his hand and proceeded to his side.

"Oh no you don't," Buttercup muttered and grabbed the ball from him ran towards her basket and made it.

4-2. she had it in the bag.

She looked at Butch to see his disappointed and sulky face but only found a serious one – no, a _determined _one.

It came as a surprise to Buttercup; determination was one thing that she hadn't ever imagined to see in Butch. Stubbornness - yes, determination – never.

As she dribbled and wondered how he could have such a face while fighting; Butch took the ball away from her and made the basket.

"Shit," Buttercup muttered. However, Butch heard it and smirked.

'You can do this!'

'Go Buttercup!' came the cheers.

An expression of seriousness took over her. She swiftly came onto him but he dodged her every attack but he managed to make the basket. Buttercup was getting pissed off by the moment. There was no way she could let him win. Her pride was on the line.

Silence took over the court. The only sound was of the ball bouncing. One snake like movement and the ball was in Buttercup's possession. She ran towards her basket and when she was close she jumped to make it but Butch jumped higher than her and slapped the ball away from her.

It took her by surprise; Butch reacted quickly and ran to his side, a fabulous jump and a fabulous dunk finished it off.

The crowd went nuts, which pissed off Buttercup more than it should. Butch pumped a fist in the air as everyone came up to him and patted him on the back, a victorious smirk playing on his lips.

He passed through the crowd towards Buttercup, who was ducking down with her head low and her hands on the back of her neck.

"What, you're crying now? First you lose now you cry, oh how the mighty Powerbutt has fallen," he sighed happily.

Buttercup looked up at him, her eyes were dry though; there's no way Buttercup would cry, you know. "Go fuck yourself."

Butch laughed. "Sure Butterbutt," he said. "Don't forget our little promise."

"I ain't promised you shit, fucker!" she shot up.

"Sure you did. Look I even recorded it." He showed her his phone and played a recording of Butch and Buttercup betting.

She looked at him with her eyes wide. "Okay I knew you were crazy Jojo but, damn." She said. "And I never said yes."

"You may not have directly said yes but in a way you did agree," Butch smirked.

Buttercup clicked her tongue and went off the court without another word.

"Say hi to your sister for me!" he called out.

"Fuck you, asshole!"

* * *

Bubbles took her books from her locker and closed it. Holding them tightly to her chest she walked off.

She sighed dreamily as she thought about Mack and about the romantic date they were going to have and all the mushy stuff they would do (Buttercup gags in the background).

She would go see him after class. That seemed nice; to see his face and hold his hand and –

"Hey!" her train of romantic thoughts was interrupted rudely by a familiar voice. She knew who it belonged to . . . BOOMER?!

Bubbles halted as Boomer stood in front of her with a cheeky grin on his adorable face . . . wait NO! It was NOT adorable. He's a Rowdyruff for Pete's sake!

After realizing that she'd been staring for too long she tore her eyes away from him and walked on, leaving the blonde Ruff behind.

"Hellooooo . . ." Boomer called while floating beside her like he was swimming. "Earth to Bubbles . . .?" he said as he waved a hand in front of her.

"We're not supposed to be talking," she muttered, not looking at him.

"Who said that?" he frowned.

Bubbles didn't answer so he carried on. "ummm . . . can you stop because I'm kinda trying to have a conversation here."

Bubbles stopped suddenly as Boomer floated ahead. When he realized she'd stopped he went back to her and stood in front of her.

"So uh . . ." Boomer started but Bubbles interrupted him.

"You have been bothering me a lot lately . . . you always show up on my dates and you just basically ruin them." Bubbles said.

Oh that . . ." Boomer rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Well the first few times were purely coincidental, I swear but the other ones were on purpose." Boomer confessed and Bubbles just stared at him; too shocked to say anything. "I was actually thinking of how to approach you exactly but well you were _always _with your boyfriend and he's not really a pleasant dude so I couldn't talk to you."

"What . . .?" Bubbles blinked a few times, not believing what she was just hearing or seeing.

"Let me put it simply for you," Boomer continued. "I find you kind of hot – OW!"

Bubbles, who was now standing empty handed stared at him with wide eyes.

"Damn these books . . . why are they so goddamn heavy?!" he said bending down to massage his foot. After he was done he stood up quickly and handed her the books. She was still in the same stance as she was before.

"Hellooooo . . ." he sang as he waved a hand in front of her."Bubbles?" he asked, "Buuuubblessss?" he shook her from he shoulders.

However, she remained the same. He raised an eyebrow and after a second she said, "I have to go . . ." with the same expression and hurried off.

Boomer frowned and just shrugged before skipping away aimlessly.

* * *

"Randy!" Blossom waved as she caught sight of his friend.

"Bloss!" he called back and jogged towards her. "Long time no see, partner."

"I know, right?" she replied. "Even though we go to the same school it doesn't really feel like it."

"That's because you took the APs." Randy stated.

"You were the one who encouraged me."

"I know, and now I'm regretting it." He said as he chuckled lightly.

"How are you doing?" Blossom said before things got a little awkward.

"Good . . . where're you off to?" he asked.

"Oh, library . . . I've got loads of homework and I have a test tomorrow which I have to prepare for today." She explained.

"Oh, okay then," he said and looked around, "so, as much as I'd love to hang around and chat . . . I've gotta go."

"Okay sure." She nodded and smiled. "See you later."

He smiled back and lightly punched her arm. "See you tiger."

She waved at him as he disappeared and quickly made her way to the library afterwards.

When she entered, it was almost empty. There were four or five students at most. She looked for the book she wanted and when she found it she walked over to an empty table.

Just as she was about to sit she saw something that peaked her interest, in the far corner table of the library.

It was Brick.

She considered for a while and then went up to him. He was carefully reading a book which was not relatable to any kind of school work. It was a novel.

"Well this is surprising," she said quietly.

Brick looked up and when he saw her, he screwed up his face. "Oh great," he said and looked down again while pinching the bridge of his nose. "What do _you _want?"

Blossom raised her eyebrows and then shook her head lightly. "What would _I _want from you?"

He looked up again only to see her smiling face. It wasn't a friendly smile, oh no. It was _that_ smile, the smile meant for a Ruff; a smile that had mock written all over it.

"Well, as much as I'd looove to sit here and have a nice and friendly conversation with you, I've got to go." She said. "I take my school very seriously, unlike a certain someone."

She turned on her heels to walk away.

"Nerd," she heard him mutter.

She only smirked in return. _Call me whatever you want Brick Jojo. But this is my city and my school. I'll do anything to protect it from vain bastards like you._

* * *

**R&amp;R :)**

**Oh and read my one-shot Visit To A Haunted House, if you haven't. It may entertain you.**


	6. Acceptance

**I am a horrible author. I didn't update for like a week(year), but now I did so there.**

**Chapter 6: Acceptance**

It was really quite in their room. Blossom was absent for some reason and Bubbles, Buttercup and Robin were sat on the carpet.

Robin was frowning at her phone. Buttercup glanced at her for a moment and continued with her game.

"What?" she asked, looking at her gameboy.

"Mike asked me out just now,"

Bubbles jumped in surprise. "You're kidding,"

"No, look," Robin showed Bubbles the text she'd gotten from Mike.

"He asked you out through a text?" Buttercup mused.

"What's wrong with that?" Bubbles asked, happily reading the text.

"You were talking about dating a gentleman not long ago and last time I checked. . ." she pushed some buttons on her gameboy and snapped it close only to stare at Robin. "Gentlemen don't ask you out through texts."

"Who are you dating?" Blossom pushed the door close with a kick and handed a cup to Robin.

"Mike, a gentleman such as he is, asked Robin out through a text."

"Really?" she sat down next to Robin. "How do you know if it's not a joke?"

"I don't," she said, "and we're not dating yet he just asked me out for pizza."

"Do you know what happens after pizza?"

"Oh, I do!" Bubbles shot her hand up. "You go on a romantic walk holding hands and when he drops you off at your house you both have the most amazing kiss ever and then you can't sleep at night because you're thinking about him and-"

Blossom cut her off."I think she gets it."

"And that's bad because...?"

"It doesn't just end with a kiss,"

"Oh my god Buttercup I can't believe you just said that!"

"What?" she shrugged. "It's the truth. Ask Bubbles."

"Buttercup!" Bubbles half-shouted.

"Oh was it supposed to be a secret?" Buttercup asked and scratched the back of her neck. "Sorry."

"Wait! Are you saying that Bubbles isn't...?"

Buttercup shook her head. An expression of horror settled on Blossom's face as well as Bubbles'. Suddenly Robin raised her hands in hopes of easing the tension.

"Can we focus on my problem for now girls?" Her voice was loud. Once they settled down, Robin exhaled. "What should I say?"

"Say no," Blossom and Buttercup said at once.

"No!" Bubbles shouted. "She can't say no to the first guy who's ever asked her out!"

Both Blossom and Buttercup frowned at Robin. "Since I've come to Townsville," She cleared out.

"She can and she will, I don't want her to date any of my friends!" Buttercup argued.

"God Buttercup you can't have a crush on every single one of your friends!" Blossom countered.

Buttercup gasped. "What-"

"Stop it!" Robin snapped. "I'm saying yes."

"You can't!" Buttercup whined.

"Why not? I can date whoever I want to."

"I don't wanna hear any stories about you guys makin out and doing stuff because I'd wanna punch him and I will!"

Robin paused to look at Buttercup. "Are you worried that I'm going to be taken away by him?"

Buttercup's face went blank. Robin placed a hand on her chest and pretended to wipe a tear away from her eye. "My Butters is jealous, oh that makes me so happy,"

"I'm fucking done with you guys,"

"Mind your language Buttercup, how many times does Blossom need to tell you?"

"Girls, It's school night!" Professor's muffled voice came from downstairs.

After a few moments of silence Buttercup sprang. "Shit I didn't do my homework, Robin let me copy yours."

"Uh-uh no copying," Blossom pointed, proceeding to get up from the floor.

"It's an emergency!" Buttercup fussed and gave Robin a pleading look.

"Good luck," Robin got up and patted Buttercup on the shoulder.

* * *

After the exhausting night, the day came with full bloom, except for Buttercup.

"I'll cut its legs off Bubbles you get the hands," Blossom gave instructions to her sister.

Bubbles nodded. "What about Buttercup? She's been stomping that thing for a while now."

"We'll just let her do what she wants," Blossom zoomed off towards the fish.

A sound as loud as a gunshot echoed through the buildings. Bubbles looked at the trail of smoke that formed just a moment ago leading to the ground below. Upon the impact, the pavement cracked open with Buttercup inside, who had been stomping the monster furiously and obviously got paid back for what she did.

"Is she okay?" It seemed that she was unconscious.

"We have to take care of this now Bubbles!" Blossom yelled at her from a distance. "Or else we're going to be late for school."

"Is that all you care about?!"

* * *

"Hey girls, great job today."

"Thanks," Blossom gave a smile.

"Get a move on Buttercup," Blossom hissed at her sister who was giving off negative vibes.

Bubbles poked her cheek. "People are going to run away if you keep making a face like that,"

Buttercup shoved her hand away. "Stop it."

"Why lookie here . . . just exactly what I needed to lift my mood," Butch commented as he came striding down the hallway. "Good thing the freak-eyed man-eater isn't here to ruin it."

Blossom told Buttercup to ignore him but when she looked to her side she found nothing there, it was as if Buttercup had disappeared into thin air. It wasn't surprising; she was a superhuman after all.

"Where are your brothers?" Blossom inquired.

Butch lifted his head to look at her as he slid his hands in his jacket. "Why would you need to see my brothers?" he titled down and lifted his eyes at her. "Aren't I enough?"

Blossom smiled at him for a moment and came close to him. She was only a few inches shorter than him so she could easily reach his ear.

"If you were enough . . ." she said slowly into his ear. "Then I wouldn't be asking."

As she walked away from him she signaled Bubbles to follow her, leaving Butch behind.

A smile crept up his face as he slid a hand through his spiky rough hair and continued his walk down the hall.

* * *

"To think I'd have to see his face so early in the morning . . ." Buttercup muttered. She was positive that if they had any talk then she would have dented his face which already seemed rather ugly to her.

She still couldn't grasp the fact why girls were all over him all the time. There were many other good-looking boys at their school and this one was getting all the attention. _Mitch could get a lot of attention,_ she thought. He did get a lot of attention, until the Rowdyruffs came.

In a way it relieved her to think that Mitch wasn't getting any attention anymore. But she was confused that she felt at peace.

Lost in her thoughts, Buttercup reached her classroom. As she was about to step in she realized that they were in the same class so she thought that it best that she skips the first period.

She decided to go to the rooftop instead. Since Blossom had started taking AP it had been easier for Buttercup to bunk the class. She slowly made her way through the stairs, humming her favourite tunes.

She thought about meeting Mitch at break time and maybe watch a movie after school.

A strong wind hit her face as she stepped on the roof. It was pleasant to get some fresh after pulling an all-nighter to do homework she didn't remotely understand.

She thought about getting back at her sisters for this and Robin too, she had become a cunning woman ever since she came back from England.

She made her way to the edge of the roof and stood there for a while. A moment passed and she looked down only to notice two figures at the back of the school.

"Well well well . . . what do we have here?" she mumbled to herself. It had become sort of a hobby for her to spy on some couple in the back and shout something like the teacher's coming or something else that would make them panic and run away. She was wondering who it was she'd scare away this time.

She rubbed her hands together and sneaked on the ground so that she wouldn't be visible to the people but she could see them clearly.

She squinted but then realized that she had enhanced vision for these kinds of purposes. She concentrated on their faces only to be shocked.

"Wait is that . . . Mitch? With a girl?!"

"That asshole's ditching for some girl?! Oh just you wait, I'll make sure you get your sorry ass caught."

At first she didn't pay attention to the girl with him. She noticed that the outfit was a little too familiar. It wasn't just one of those cheerleaders Mitch usually made out with, she was a brunette.

_Robin. _She was confused now, why would she meet Mitch? She figured that it must have something to do with Mike, _probably._

She moved a little forward, in hopes of catching a word or two of what they were talking about.

When she couldn't hear anything she just sighed and continued to observe. After a moment, she saw them moving closer to each other. Buttercup's eyes went wide the moment they did. It was only for a moment but Buttercup caught it.

Her jaws were tightly clenched as she continued to look at them. It made her angry.

_Angry? Why would I be angry? It's their life and they can do anything they fucking want to._

She got up from the floor and flew away as fast as she could.

* * *

"Bubbles, have you seen Buttercup?" Blossom asked.

Bubbles shrugged. "She didn't come to class. I went to check on the rooftop where she usually is but she wasn't there either."

"What do you mean 'where she usually is?'" her jaw dropped. "_She usually ditches first period?_"

"No, not always," Bubbles defended.

"Don't cover for her; you know her grades are dropping!"

Bubbles solemnly apologized. "But she did her homework; there was no reason to ditch class,"

"Who ditched? Hey Bubbles,"

Blossom fixed her eyes on Boomer. A moment later he noticed her looking and smiled. "Hey Bloss, didn't see ya there," and went back to eating.

"What do you think you're doing?"

He looked up. "What? Am I not supposed to eat? You're banning that too?"

"I mean _on this table,_" she hissed.

"Oh because Bubbles and I -"

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Brick slapped Boomer on the back of his head. "Get up."

"Oh great," Blossom mumbled but it was loud enough for Brick to hear.

He ignored her. "Boomer," he ordered.

"I'm just eating with my friends!" Boomer whined.

Blossom snatched the plastic fork in his hand and snapped it in two. "We're not friends."

"Gee talk about anger issues . . . fine I'm getting up, see you later Bubbles," he waved. Bubbles was looking at her food like it was the most interesting thing in the world.

Boomer frowned and snapped his fingers right in front of her face, causing her to flinch. She looked up at him. He smiled, she didn't.

"Move it you idiot," Brick carried him away by his arm.

Blossom gave Bubbles a questioning look. Bubbles sighed, "He thinks I'm hot,"

"_WHAT?_" she yelled. A few heads turned to look at her, she apologized and the yelled quietly. "_What?_"

Bubbles told her that she'll tell her when they get home and to have a little control over her voice.

"I do have control over my voice!" she shouted.

* * *

"You guys were making quite a ruckus in the cafeteria today," Robin said.

Bubbles nodded and continued to look through the racks. Robin and Bubbles were having a shopping date. It had been a long time since she had went shopping with someone who would be genuinely interested in clothes and not just there to stand and say 'It looks good' to every dress that she picked.

Robin gave her honest opinions and Bubbles appreciated that.

"So, what happened?" Robin asked. She was looking through knee-length dresses, which were expensive AF.

Bubbles came over to her. "During lunch? Just Blossom being loud,"

Robin chuckled. "What about Buttercup?"

"Oh she wasn't there at lunch . . . I don't know why," Bubbles muttered.

"Wh- she wasn't there at lunch?"

"Nope,"

"Where was she?"

"No idea,"

"Was she on the uh . . . rooftop by any chance?"

"No, I checked . . . she wasn't there. Why?"

"I-It's nothing,"

* * *

Blossom entered through the door to their house and found nobody inside. A few noises came from the basement indicating that it might be her father working. She decided not to disturb him.

She noticed that Buttercup wasn't at home.

_Where could she be? _She thought to herself. She took her phone out of her bag and called Buttercup for the umpteenth time. Engage. She didn't know what to do; she had asked every one of her friends but nobody had seen her, not even Mitch.

Worried to the point that she started imagining worst things that could happen to someone, she almost slapped herself trying to get it together.

"I'm home!" Bubbles announced in her squeaky voice. "Is Buttercup home?"

She saw Blossom's pale face and guessed that she hadn't come back yet.

"I'm going out to find her," Blossom rushed towards the door but Bubbles yanked her back.

"She's not a kid anymore Blossom; granted she's a bit irresponsible but I think she knows what she's doing,"

"But what _is _she doing?"

"I think I'm standing right here . . . so you know . . . I wouldn't know," mumbled Bubbles.

* * *

After the day had passed Buttercup came home all gloomy, and without talking to her sisters or even sparing a glance she went up to her room and shut herself in.

Bubbles stopped Blossom from going after her and said that it was best if they left her alone for now. Professor Utonium was still downstairs having no knowledge of what was occurring with his daughters.

The next day Buttercup didn't talk to Robin or Mitch. She knew if she had then she would have done something she didn't mean.

Robin asked Buttercup if she was okay quite a few times but she replied with ether a scoff or a grunt. What Buttercup didn't realize was that she wasn't the only one with a temper.

"Okay cut the bullshit," Blossom slammed her hand on the table.

Bubbles stared at her sister; it wasn't every day the eldest used such crude language.

"If you have a problem then just say it," said Blossom, trying her best to keep calm.

Buttercup glanced in her direction from above the magazine she was holding. "I don't," she curtly replied.

Blossom squinted at her. "Right," she turned to Bubbles. "She doesn't have a problem Bubbles . . . she's just being her _normal_ annoying self."

Bubbles looked at Blossom to Buttercup, who had put the magazine down.

"Don't act like you know everything, you _bossy bitch_,"

Blossom inhaled sharply, she was about to burst when Bubbles placed a hand on hers. Blossom looked at her, her mouth a thin line, she exhaled and nodded.

"I don't know anything, Buttercup," she started slowly, "that is why I'm asking you-"

"What a way to ask," Buttercup scoffed.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I'm sorry that I talked like that, so please tell us what's wrong?"

Buttercup looked at her sister, Blossom's face was full of concern; she wasn't just saying that, she meant it. Buttercup's eyes got a little teary. "It's nothing. It's . . ." she looked away and sniffed. "Stupid."

"If it's bothering you so much then it's not stupid," Bubbles spoke.

Buttercup sighed in frustration. "Just stop it okay?! I don't want to talk about it!"

Then there was silence. Buttercup threw her head back and rested it on the back of the sofa. Her vision was blurry.

It all came back to her mind; how they moved closer . . . what they did. . .

"I saw Robin and Mitch kiss," she had finally said it. Tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Uh, umm . . ." Bubbles fought for words and suddenly said, "but that's good news isn't it? I mean sure Mike will feel bad but . . . why does it bother you so much?"

"I like Mitch okay?! There I said it," she had jumped up. She pointed a finger at Blossom, "and don't you dare make that smug face and say 'I knew it!' because I'll hit your damn face!"

Blossom's face twisted at her ridiculously squeaky impersonation of her but then she remembered to say, "Language."

Buttercup groaned and slumped back down. There was a loud thud followed by some clatter from the door in the back and then came a muffled voice 'I'm okay!'

Blossom cleared her throat. "So," she pursed her lips for a moment, "Robin and Mitch, huh?"

"But she said yes to Mike when he asked her out, I mean . . ." Bubbles wondered.

"Are you sure it wasn't Mike?"

Buttercup blank stared at Blossom, "I think I can tell the difference,"

"But if there was something like that then she'd say so, and I haven't ever seen them together," Bubbles reasoned.

"Not if they're keeping it a secret," said Blossom.

"I don't think something like that would go unnoticed and she would have told me or you if that was the case,"

"Maybe it was a onetime thing,"

"That's even worse!"

Buttercup grunted. "This is making my head hurt,"

Bubbles walked over to her and took her hand. "You don't worry about a thing Butters, I'll talk to Robin tomorrow,"

Buttercup backed away, a little creeped out by the light in Bubbles eyes. She turned to Blossom as in need of help.

"I'll go with you too . . . just to be safe," said Blossom.

* * *

The next morning: stormy weather, adding to the winter cold. Everyone had dressed warm and someone like Buttercup who even catches colds in summer, decided to stay in but of course she wasn't allowed to.

She borrowed a few of Blossom's sweaters and wore them under her own. Everybody stared at her in the school which she returned with her own glares.

"Whoa . . . somebody ate a lot last night," Butch commented.

Buttercup grunted and groaned at the same time; partly because she couldn't escape in time and partly because of the comment.

"I'm not fat!" she puffed through the woolen scarf wrapped around her neck which covered half of her face.

"It's kinda hard to take you seriously when you look like that," he snickered.

"Maybe I should take a few things off?" he moved closer.

"You pervert bastard get away from me,"

"Buttercup stop playing around and get to class," Blossom called.

"Yoooo, sexy sis is here,"

"Yoooo, stay away," Buttercup shoved him back.

"Hey I'm tryna be nice here,"

Buttercup glared at him as he slapped her hand away. He returned the glare but then his expression changed, like some sort of realization had struck him and the next moment he was grinning.

"I heard your boyfriend kissed another girl,"

Buttercup's eyes spread open and his grin grew wider.

"How the fuck did you-"

"Oh I have sources," he cut in.

She pointed a finger at him. "Don't you _dare_ say a word about it to anyone!"

"Ah shit you shouldn't have said that," Butch inhaled through his teeth. "It makes me wanna do it more,"

In a flash, Butch was up against the wall with Buttercup strangling his neck. He pushed her hand away and punched her right across the face.

Buttercup groaned and pushed him into the wall; he clenched his jaws so hard that one could see it clearly, but he didn't do anything. She grabbed him by the collar and threw him across the hallway. In a second she was on top of him, raining punches on his face.

He used his weight to shift their position but she jumped up and bounced backwards. Just as she stood up she ran towards him with her arm back and ready to swing at him with all her force. She yelled as she pushed her fist forward.

Butch caught her fist in time but the impact caused him to slide back a few inches but he couldn't stand on his feet because Buttercup was flying with him through the glass doors that were at the entrance of their school building.

Butch fell to the ground as Buttercup stopped right outside the door. Her face had a few cuts which were turning red as the blood began to emerge through them

She took off all her clothing except the green t-shirt she wore underneath. In the midst of all this she failed to notice that her opponent had thrown a tree at her. She barely managed to dodge it and it flew through the broken glass doors.

She turned her head from the tree to her front and flinched as Butch came swinging his leg towards her. She put up her arms for guard but the force pushed her back and she hit the wall. He zoomed up to her and held her thin neck in his hands. He clenched his hand as Buttercup fought for air.

"I thought you learned your lesson already you bitch," he spat.

She scratched his hands and then his face, struggling to let the words out but instead she just gasped.

His eyes had started to turn red. Buttercup's eyes widened as she let out a weak 'No' but it seemed as if he had gone deaf to everything.

She squirmed to get out of his clutches; swung her legs around, hit him as hard as she could but it was like he couldn't feel it. He had lost all his senses, she realized, and that he was going to do it but it didn't stop her from trying to get away.

It was as if it had happened in slow motion. The fiery red rays left his eyes; Buttercup was looking right at him. She couldn't look away, couldn't close her eyes. All of a sudden there was no one she was looking at. The hand around her neck had vanished, so had the person.

She took in all the oxygen around her and slid down to the ground. Her vision was blurry; she could see shapes running towards her and that was the last thing she saw.


	7. Sorryyyy

Heya guys! Okay so I have not been updating very fast and the last chapter almost took an year… so I'll just let you guys know that I am not abandoning the story…I have thought about it, I'll admit, with all the university work it's hard to keep up but since I have started this I , hopefully, am going to end it. So please please bear with this… It might take a bit long for me to get the next chapter out but I am working on it. I have a lot in mind for this story so please look forward to it and I promise it'll be worth it.

-F


End file.
